Stepping out of the Shadows
by longhairedhorse
Summary: Kori is asked to play the part of her famous sister Karma when she is murdered. She has a choice to show her skills or stay behind in the shadows like always. Created by dolphinluver21 AND Longhairedhorse. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Richkori RachGa
1. Chapter 1

authors note: most of you probably wont read this, but this story was created by Longhairedhorse AND dolphinluver21. Together we switch off chapters.

Important:

dolphinluver21 does all the ODD NUMBERED CHAPTERS

and

Longhairedhorse does all the EVEN NUMBERED CHAPTERS

now that it's settled-

warning:

this story will probably evolve with twists, turns, good parts, and bad parts.

One person does a chapter and then hands it off to the other... things can turn out differently then expected at some points... two people are working together in this one! Remember that!

Now, on with the story!

chapter one:

Thunderous applause erupted from the fans as stage lights swirled around a tall lean figure up on the wooden stage.

Her sleek black hair gracefully whipped around her shoulders and she waved to her audience. Microphone in her hand, she posed in a smooth stance, revealing her tan leg from under her black night, floor-length dress and her purple eyes shining with delight as cameras flashed all around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please congratulate again our winner of the 3rd annual talent contest! Winning all three times in a row, this talented lady's singing act will be broadcasted on T.V. tomorrow at 9:00 pm. So don't forget to watch!" Plump women with hair tied up in a wild knot on top of her head and big red lips announced gleefully.

"Now would the other contestants please come out onto the stage!" She hollered through the microphone. Her deep voice pounding in my ears.

I swiped away the thick rusty red curtain and was met by hundreds of bright lights and cameras. Squinting, I slowly walk over next to my sister on the stage as others file in.

"You won- again Karma. Good job!" I congratulated, trying not to hint my disappointment.

"Of course I won again! Who else here would?" She exclaimed proudly, giving me a smirk.

"Oh and great gymnastics performance by the way... but I don't think doing flips in the air is your thing. I mean, come on, it was good, but... it's just so not you."

I faked a little smile as she bragged on about how she was "only the most wonderful singer on the planet" while the audience rose up from their seats applauding.

very nice..." I trailed off.

Our principle spoke into the microphone again, "Alright. Contestants please exit off the stage to your right and audience file out of the main door to your right. Parent's can go around back stage to see their student and everyone please join us in the Gym for food and drinks." She said, waddling over to the theater director.

Sighing, I followed my sister Karma to back stage. Grabbing her purse and applying expensive lipstick and a touch of eye shadow, she smoothed out her dress and strolled over to her friends- all in expensive outfits and award winning looks- ready to go back out and see if they could get on camera again.

Watching them head off, others scurried around to try and get to the Gym for the food before it was all gone. I walked over to a metal table where my stuff was neatly set near a full length mirror.

"Second place is good you know." A monotone voice erupted my thoughts..

Spinning around, I came face to face with a pale girl my age. Her facial expressions were blank and her violet eyes were staring my down with sympathy. In her hands she clutched a book. The thick cinder-block like novel was pressed against her chest. This was my best friend since elementary school- Rachel Roth.

Brushing a strand of her short violet hair out of the way, she laid down her royal blue covered book on a metal chair and hoped up and sat on the metal table next to me.

"I know." I smiled weakly again.

"Look Kori, just because your sister beat you at a stupid talent contest... again... doesn't mean you have to get all worked up about it." Rachel stated. She swung her legs lazily back and forth as I placed my silver metal in my purple backpack.

"But Rachel, she beats me at everything! Dodge ball, acting, fighting, flirting, hooking up with guys. I'm invisible next to her!" I complained.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbled my hand and yanked me over to the mirror decorated on the sides with stickers from previous students.

"Look in there Kori. Look in the mirror. What do you see?" She persisted, tapping her foot with impatience.

"I see a tall, skinny, girl around 16 with long cherry red hair and tanned skin. Along with a pair of green eyes." I stated, raising an eyebrow at Rachel.

"See, you're not invisible. Think positive Kori, you're a lot smarter than Karma. She's a senior and you're a junior. When really, you're suppose to be a sophomore." She pointed out.

"Yes, I skipped a grade... so?" I questioned.

"Kori, just cut this out. What happened to the lovable, energetic you who I met at school this afternoon?" Rachel asked, playing with her blue cape that she had used in her performance.

"She was drowned out by Karma's winning singing voice- why?" I turned away from the mirror and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from my bag.

"Cheer up Kori, you'll beat Karma at something. I mean, she can't be good at everything."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"But I'm just so tiered of her bragging all the time and always calling me "little sister" and saying "I was always the better one."

"Karma's a stuck up snob and one thing you are better at is being friendly and always being cheerful. That's one thing she can never beat you at."

Feeling a little better, I gave her a quick hug as my gratitude- Rachel pouted at this- and ran off towards the changing room with my clothes.

"I'll be out back if you're looking for me." She called though the door.

I yelled a quick " 'kay." and proceeded to change into comfier clothes.

Ripping off my leotard, and discarding it on the floor, I slipped on my clothes and sat on the bench, staring at the award in my hand.

"Second place is good." I mumbled, staring at my leotard on the cool tile floor.

"I guess the audience is more interested in perfectly tuned notes than flips in the air." I muttered under my breath.

Tossing the metal back in the bag, I opened the creaking door and headed to the Gym.

I was alone in the dim hallway and a lone light in the ceiling flickered on and off. "Jump City High Talent Contest" flashed on fliers and posters scattered on the wall.

The peace and quiet followed me along the many twisting halls up to the steps which lead to the main floor.

Hopping down the blue rubber steps and almost tripping, I turned the corner, backpack swung over my shoulder, and ran into a tall guy with a muscular build.

Glancing up, I smile as short, jet-black, spiked hair came into view along with tanned skin and mesmerizing pools of blue eyes.

"Good job tonight Kori." He thanked. His voice was ever so smooth and cool.

"Thanks Richard." I muttered as his warm hand grabbed mine.

Richard Grayson- another best friend since elementary school. Hot. Gorgeous. Athletic. Sympathetic. Wonderful. And um... Perfect!

Not to mention that I had a complete crush on him since kindergarten... is that natural!

Proceeding down the hall, chatting could be heard from two double wooden doors at the end of the hall.

Our hands still locked together, we paused at the door and glanced at each other warily.

"I really don't want to hear my sister bragging right now." I stated.

"I really don't want to see her friend Kitten." He mumbled, dragging me off around the Gym and to the back door.

Giggling, I pictured Kitten- or Katherine Moth. Richard Grayson's sworn enemy since 5th grade. Her blonde hair and blue eyes made her look innocent, but deep down she was a real witch.

With tons of make up and clothes too short for anyone's own good- Kitten was popular enough but a lot of people disliked her. For years she had been trying to get Richard to date her. But, no success yet- thankfully. Who would I talk to besides Rachel at 12:00 at night on the internet? Or stare at dreamily when no one was looking?

Pushing open the heavy door, I was met with whispering wind whipping though the night. Stars covered the black sky and the tarnished moon cast rays of light down upon us. Walking along the brand new brick path, we headed to the school garden where Rachel was sitting- pouring over a book next to a lone lamp.

"Finally." She whined as Richard took a seat next to her- taking me in his lap.

Rapping his arms around me, I leaned against his chest in comfort.

Then there was a peaceful silence. Wonderful, quiet, and calm. I breathed in the sweet scent of Richard's cheep hair gel and basked in his warmth.

"Dudes!" An annoying voice tore apart the silence. Peaking one eye open (for she had them both closed), Rachel glanced at the short figure running up to us. With spiked green hair, forest green eyes, and pale skin... Garfield Logan stood before us.

"Hey Gar." I muttered sleepily.

"Dude, your performance was totally sweet! All those flips and back bends and cartwheels and splits and flips and cartwheels-"

"Thanks." I cut in giving him a weak smile.

"You repeated flips and cartwheels." Rachel pointed out.

"Dude, so not cool." Gar protested.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel stood up and walked over to the back door.

"I better go guys. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved good bye and slammed the door shut.

"Cool." Gar yelled as he plopped down on the bench beside us.

"So... what do yah want to talk about?" He questioned eagerly.

"Nothing maybe." I stated, stifling a yawn.

"What's up ya'll?" A booming voice spoke. The back door had flung open and out popped a towering male. His chocolate brown skin shone in the moonlight and he was rubbing his bald head.

"Nothing but the sky." Gar shot back.

"Great job Tonight Kori!" He commented, leaning against the brick wall.

"Thanks Victor." I muttered, shifting my position on Richard.

Victor Stone was about to start up a conversation when the back door slapped open and out stepped my "Lovely" sister and her friends.

"Oh my Gosh! Karma, you were so totally awesome." Kitten screeched. Richard shifted uncomfortable around.

"Of course I won... who else would?" She barked.

"Kori was pretty good." Someone mentioned.

"Yeah right. I beat her by a mile... the little witch."

"Actually... by one point. I checked the-"

"Shut up Lilly." Karma glared.

Clearing my throat, I stared at Karma angrily.

"Oh... hi Kori..." She trailed off, surprised to find me sitting there.

"RICHARD!" Kitten whined.

I winced in pain and shook my head from the shock that my ear drums had received.

Groaning, Richard wrapped his arm around me.

"Come on Richard, I thought we were suppose to be going out!" Kitten questioned, glaring at me with venom.

I raised an eyebrow at Richard and he rolled his eyes.

"No Kitten, Richard isn't going out with you." I mumbled, for this was about the hundredth time this year.

Kitten glared at me more viciously and swiftly turned around, her dress spinning, and crossed her arms.

"Kori, you're heart will be broken one day when Richard decides to stop being your boyfriend and move on to me!" Kitten huffed.

"He's not my Boyfriend!" I hissed, trying to conceal laughter for Kitten's lame remark. We were friends! That's it! Even though I wouldn't mind... and Richard would NEVER go out with kitten.

Richard made a coughing noise and I covered my mouth to prevent the laughter bubbling up.

"The day he decides to become your boyfriend will be the sign of the end of the world." Victor remarked, bursting out laughing.

Pouting even more, Kitten turned and asked Karma. "Don't you have to be home now?"

"Oh yes, I better hurry before I'm late." Karma rushed off with her friends to the parking lot. That's when I figured out to my utter horror what was going on.

"Karma! Wait! Your suppose to take me home!" I yelled after them as a red Camry went speeding away.

"Oh crap." Richard muttered. He was staring at his watch and his face was fixed in a disoriented manner.

"You have 5 minutes to get home." Richard hissed.

Hopping off of him, I waved my good byes and ran off to the parking lot.

Tossing me a motorcycle helmet, he slips one on his head and pats the seat on his shiny, red motorcycle.

"Come on, you're parent's are going to kill you if you're late."

Climbing on behind him, I place my arms snugly around his waist and winch as the engine roars to life.

Then we were off... speeding out of the school and into the night.

Hope you like it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey everyone, hope you all had a great memorial weekend!A thanks goes to the people that reviewed. You know who you are. :)

authors note: most of you probably wont read this, but this story was created by Longhairedhorse AND dolphinluver21. Together we switch off chapters.

Important:  
dolphinluver21 does all the ODD NUMBERED CHAPTERS  
and  
Longhairedhorse does all the EVEN NUMBERED CHAPTERS

now that it's settled-  
warning:

this story will probably evolve with twists, turns, good parts, and bad parts.

One person does a chapter and then hands it off to the other... things can turn out differently then expected at some points... two people are working together in this one! Remember that!

Now, on with the next chapter!

* * *

I'm so dead, beyond dead even. 

We ended up fighting the traffic and stopping at every red light.

I mean really, were the stop lights programmed to turn red when they can sense the drivers is in a hurry. Ugh!

Now I was late.

Richard was obviously ticked off because now he was late in getting home too.

We zoomed though the streets of my neighborhood and came to a stop as we reached for my house... well mansion.

I handed my helmet over to Richard and jumped off in a hurry.

"Thanks for the ride, Richard" I quickly yelled over to him.

"Anytime." I heard him say but I was in a rush I didn't wave or anything I just ran for the door.

I could here the motorcycle starting up again and Richard took off.

I reached to the door and hesitated to turn the knob, stupid Korma if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been late.

I turned the knob and enter the tall building I call home.

I was greeted by non other than.

"Well sister dear, I see you've made it home." Korma stated.

"Although, I'm not sure mom and dad are not pleased that you made us late for our special dinner reservations. She grinned, Its already 8:15 and we were suppose to be there at 8:00." She finished.

I groaned quietly.

We all had planned to go to have dinner at Gino's Italian Restaurant after the school talent show was over.

It was a celebration for the winner, Korma of course and also for Korma's big concert coming up. Plus my mom is not that great of a cook.

"I wouldn't have been late if you hadn't drove off without me." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Korma asked.

"uh."

Thankfully I was interrupted by my parents entering the room but then again I would have rather faced Korma than my parents because they looked way upset.

"Korina Cherie Anders!" my mom called out.

I cringed, She saying my full name was not a good sign. It meant I was in trouble, big time.

I smiled sheepishly hoping they would be sympathetic.

No such luck.

"Why are you late? You should have been here 15 minutes ago!" My dad spoke.

I rolled my eyes.

What no, we were so worried about you! I'm so glad your home fling. They cared more about some dumb dinner reservations than my safety.

This bothered me, no furiated me, but as always I stood my ground and maintained my emotions.

Wow, I'm starting to sound alot like Rachel.

"I guess I lost track of time." I replied lamely, slightly lowering my head.

That was the oldest excuse in the book right next to my dog ate my homework.

What I really wanted to say was that my stuck up snobby sister purposely left me so I would get in trouble.

Although they would never believe me even if I had the courage to say that. Korma was their perfect little angel with a heavenly voice and I... was just their other.

I shifted uncomfortably as they all started at me in disbelief.

"We could go somewhere else." I suggested, hoping that would get me off the hook.

"It's already been settled, my mom replied, Korma told me that you were going to be late so I made plains to Vincent's Italians for 8:30."

"Okay" was all I said. I didn't want to get in any deeper than I already was.

"Now you two hurry and get changed." My mom implied.

I nodded and ran upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"You know, it's not polite to slouch." Korma whispered over to me in amusement. 

I gave an aggravated sigh and quickly sat up. It's like she enjoyed my misery, probably did too.

We were at Vincent's Italian sitting at a table of six.

Yes six, my parents had invited two other guest who were here to disguise Korma's future.

Again it was about Korma.

Our food was brought to us and we started eating in silence until...

"So Korma, The middle age man begun, I hear you won your school's talent show good job." He smiled.

Korma put on a shy smile, which was totally fake.

"Thank you Mr. Bates. That's very kind of you to say."

I wanted to puke.

Not only had he brought up the talent show but Korma's innocent act was just too much.

She fooled everybody but me- and my friends of course, it's called common sense. My mom and dad were just in denial... I think, wait.. yep there in denial.

"So what date is this big concert?" Mr. Bates asked.

"This Friday at 9:00." Korma replied, twirling a lock of hair.

"Well, I'll be sure to watch then and if I like what I see there might be a surprise in store for you." He proclaimed.

Korma grinned.

She was definitely going to be up all night dishing this news to her so called 'friends'.

The whole conversation and dinner was all about Korma and- Me? Well I sat back in my seat staring at my food not at all hungry.

I had lost my appetite.

Now I was just doing the thing I do best, which was being invisible.

Now if that were a sport I'd be sure to beat the all mighty Korma, make Richard fall in love with me and-

Well before I start naming our children it would have to be a sport first and I would have to gather up courage to tell him that.

Oh god I'm talking to myself

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

We had got home somewhere around 10'o clock. 

To aviod Korma's bragging I hurried to my room and shut the door.

I sighed. I felt lousy and hopeless but then I remembered Rachel's words:

"_Cheer up Kori, you'll beat Karma at something. I mean, she can't be good at everything."_

I smiled at what a great friend I had.

Rachel was always looking out for me and so were the others, they were one my side.

Then I thought of Richard just his name made my legs go all Jell-O. Were friends I had told Kitten. I had to force myself to say friends but I guess that's all we'll ever be.

I was confused and lonely so I decided to see if Rachel was online.

I sat down and logged on delighted that Rachel was on.

Cutelittlealien: Hey Rachel

Notmoodyjustmiserable: Hey Kori how wuz dinner?

Cutelittlealien: Just Perfect it was all Korma korma KORMA!

Notmoodyjustmiserable: oh so now your depressed and u came to me

Cutelittlealien: Exactly

Notmoodyjustmiserable: I told you think positive also remember that your friends are here for you.

Cutelittlealien: I know thanks I can always count on you to make me feel better. smiles

Notmoodyjustmiserable: No problem can I go to sleep now?

I rolled my eyes

Cutelittlealien: Yes you can go to sleep. G'night

Notmoodyjustmiserable: Night.

Notmoodyjustmiserable: sighed off

Cutelittlealien: sighed off

I turned off my computer and stretched. Now I was tired. I yawned, got into my bed and pulling the covers over me.

Maybe tomorrow things will be better I thought positive, after all what else can go wrong.

* * *

Ya I know short ...sorry I'll try to make the other chapters longer, if possible. 

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. Heres chapter 3 by dolphinluver21

* * *

chapter 3

"You broke my heart the day you left

You didn't even say good-bye.

You turned right to the door while I sat there and closed my eyes.

I thought that when they'd open- everything would be the same.

Just like before when my heart

Wasn't broken."

I cringed. My morning alarm had rung. Korma continued blaring out her music as I rubbed my eyes and focused on my gym mat lying sprawled out on the floor. I flopped down on it and stuck my legs out. Stretching, I felt drowsy from last nights events.

Still trying to wake up, I groaned as Korma practiced her octaves. Rising higher and higher into unnatural territory for singing, I covered my ears. I really didn't want to hear this first thing in then morning- even though it wasn't off key.

"Kori!" I ignored the yell from my mom and leaned forward till my hands reached well past my outstretched legs.

"KORI!" My mom screeched. Slumping in defeat, I grumbled some unpleasant words and shuffled out of my room, stretching my arms on the way out.

"Yes mother?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Korma has a meeting to attend today. It's about her big concert premiere coming up soon. So you're going to have to get a ride to school while I drive Korma to the mall to pick out some outfits."

Nodding my head, I turn around and proceed back to my room.

"Kori, are you alright? You seemed a bit out of it yesterday. But don't worry. I know you were worried about Korma yesterday. She'll do fine. Soon she'll be the best singer in the world. Reporters are already noticing her on the streets. After her concerts in December, January, and February and her live interview during March, she'll be in Hollywood in no time." My mom stated, trying to cheer me up.

I was pushed deeper down into despair. Yes mom- I was really worried about Korma. Yeah right. She treats me like dirt all the time. I try to be nice to her- but she's evil and I really don't care if she makes it into Hollywood or not. As long as she doesn't rub it into my face.

"Oh, I see you're up sister. Well, have fun at school. I"M going to get famous with this contract. They promise me a beautiful future ahead." My sister bragged, prancing down the hallway.

Giving a sheepish grin, I stormed into my room and slammed the door behind me. Sighing, I stared around my room in some hope of joy. My full length mirror that circled around half of my room showed my messy image. I cracked a smile- my hair was matted in places and my P.J's were wrinkled. Grabbing a brush near my dresser, I spun around suddenly as my phone rang..

Grinning, I swiped up the purple phone and stated, "Hello, this is the Sea food shop in Canada. How may I help you?"

"Aw cut the crap Kori. I see you're in a better mood?" Rachel asked on the other line.

"I'm getting there. But don't worry. Hey- I was wondering if you could give me a ride?" I pleaded.

"Kori, my mom can't drive me to school today. I'm taking the bus." Rachel pointed out.

"Oh, maybe I can get a ride from Vic." I suggested, twirling the phone on my arms and then placing it on my other ear.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything after school. Richard planned a party at his manor." Rachel informed me.

"Lets see... Violin practice on Mondays and Fridays, Gymastics on Wednsdays and Saturdays, and soccer on Thursday... I'm booked, but I think I can skip Violin practice. I mean, it's only Monday and I haven't missed one since 6 months ago." I said, placing down the phone to change into my clothes.

When I finished placing on my tube top, I grabbed the phone from the table.

"KORI?" Rachel yelled through the phone.

"I'm here." I muttered, rubbing my aching ear.

"I was getting dressed." I informed her.

"Oh, well, Richard told me online to meet at 5:00 after school today. Don't be late either. He says he has a surprise."

"'Kay." I answered and then hung up as Rachel said "Bye."

After getting a ride from Victor, I was at school and at my locker on time.

"Hey Kori!" Gar yelled from across the hall. He ran up and skidded to a stop behind me as I proceeded to gather all my heavy books.

"Morning Gar." I muttered, shutting my sickening green colored locker..

"Dude, this morning my mom and I drove up right beside your sister in her nice Viper. Dude I never knew you guys were that rich!" Gar exclaimed.

"Korma has exactly 5 cars. All nice and two top of the line- rare and beautiful. Victor the technical freak would drool over them." I stated plainly.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering, I mean, she's your sister and all- why don't you have cool stuff like her?" He asked.

Pausing for a moment, I swerved around to a confused Garfield staring up at me.

"She's the favorite." I glumly muttered.

My eyes dropped down to the floor as I thought back to all the times when it was all KORMA and not me:

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mommy, can I please have a stuffed animal just this once?" The miniature figure of me was staring pleadingly up at my mom. My tiny hands were clutched together. I was 5 and my family was standing at a toy store staring at the stuffed animals that laid infront of us.

"Honey, your sister deserved this bear. She won the singing contest at school." My mom stated coldly, shoving me off as I came closer to her.

"But mommy!" I cried.

"No Buts young lady! You already have stuffed animals." She pointed out.

"Yes mommy." I cried. In fact I ONLY had 2 little bears which I kept at my side ever night by my bed. And it just turned out that Korma had TWENTY SIX

I glared up at my sister's smug face as she handed dad the purple bear.

"I want this one dad!" She demanded. Patting her on the head, my dad took up the bear and pulled out his wallet.

Korma paid little attention to the bear except that afternoon when she played "house" with the bear during which it was murdered. Later on in the month I saw the bear lying behind the couch in the living room. Confiscating it, I brought it to my room where I laid it in my bed next to my two other bears.

To this day I still had the little bear and still sleep with it.

Unlike her, I cared for little things- asked for little- and gave a lot.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Though some events seemed SO UNFAIR and cruel, I know my parent's are as mean as they SEEM. In fact, they were very nice people- just that I was the less favorite. I never figured out why. Maybe because of the abnormal cherry red hair. Or that I at not one year could already walk around like a pro at 3. Or maybe that my sister was the first born and the most important.

But I probably would never figure this mystery out. For I didn't think it mattered that much. Korma was a very skilled person and one day I would show the world that I also shined brightly and had a special talent.

* * *

There you go. Hope you liked it (I did)!PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

School was long and boring.

It's like when your waiting for something the time just seems to stop and your anticapation starts to grow.

I was in math class right now barly listening to the teacher's rambling. Not to brag but math is my best subject and I already knew the material she was teaching.

So I just wondered off in thought. Nothing in particular except the suprise.

What was it?

Before I knew it I was deep in thought, thinking of the possible suprise.

So deep, that I almost didn't hear the teacher calling my name.

"Miss Anders!" She yelled.

I snapped back to reality and quickly responded,

"Yes!"

"Have you forgotten the rules Miss Anders, no sleeping in class!"

"but-

"Detention after school! Now wake up!" She bellowed.

She turned and went back to her desk.

Detention! No I've never had detention! This is not fair! Damn it!

I sighed in defeat lowering my head.

I should just get used to it, my whole life is not fair.

That period ended and now it was lunch.

Again I had lost my appitite, no i'm not turning anorexic, I'm just tired and frustrated.

I sat at a empty table, not in the mood to talk.

That's when Richard walked up to me with his tray in his hands and a warm smile on his face but even his handsome face couldn't lift me out of my current state of depression.

"Hey Kori are you okay?" he asked.

I sighed. I seemed to be doing that alot lately.

I didn't look up or respond which kinda freaked Richard out.

"KORI!"

"What!" I shouted louder than I intended.

Richard was taken back by my out burst. It wasn't like me to shout and raise my voice but can you blame me.

Richard sat down beside me and stared me down.

I turned the other way trying to block him out, like I said, I wasn't in the mood to talk ...or get caught staring.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked with sencere in his voice.

"I- well. " I croaked.

I didn't know were to begin there was so much on my mind and lunch really wasn't that long.

Richard waited patiently as I careful thought of what to say first.

"I'm just having a bad day Richard." I replied.

That was all I could say. I didn't want to burdan Richard with my problems but he seemed to have understood what I meant.

"I know, he responded, "Your life must be one roller coaster ride." he joked.

I didn't find it funny at all but I knew he was trying to lighten my mood.

"I got detention today after school" I told Richard.

His eyes widened in shock.

''You? detention!"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that cause Rachel said you had a suprise or something for us after school so I won't be able to come." I finished.

Richard shrugged, "Detention is only an hour ( I think, I've never had detention before) You can come after." he suggested.

"Well, I guess that would be okay I replied, "It's not like my family would notice I'm gone anyway." I laughed bitterly.

Richard put his hand on my shoulder Kori-

rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!

The bell for next period enterupted him.

I got up and took my tray, dumping it in the nearest trash can.

I looked back to Richard and smiled weakly, I'll see you later I told him and with that I left.

------------------------------------------

I am never going to get detention again, ever!

It was the longest hour in a half of my life and the people in detention were creepy!

Two guys were having a nose bubble contest eck! Another was drawing all over his body "its cheaper than getting a real tatoo" he had said. There was only one girl in the whole entire class. She sat way in the back and I was more than glad that she did, she had her shoes off and was clipping her toe nails WITH HER TEETH!

I shuddered, the image had scared me for life.

"Never again." I repeated out loud.

I was on my way over to Richard's manor when I was stopped by a voice calling.

"Karma!" someone yelled.

Was my sister around? I though then I noticed the man was coming towards me,

"Karma Anders." he repeated.

I raised an eyebrow. Hello I have red hair, not black. How can he mistake me for my sister?

"Sorry I'm not who you think I am." I replied.

He didn't seem to buy it so I continued, "I'm her sister." I stated.

The man's eyes widened, "She never mention having a sister.

"I'm not suprised." I mumbled.

"Well I am her sister and I think I should be going." I said trying to leave but he stopped me.

"What's your name?" He asked turning on his recorder.

I blinked "uh ..Kori Anders, why?"

"So Kori do you sing like your sister?" he asked.

I looked down, "well no I have to-

"Hey Kori!" Victor called out rolling down his window.

He was in his car.

"Hey Victor!" I exclaimed relieved to see him, I didn't exactly like being here along with a complete stranger.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Victor asked, glaring at the man.

The reporter or whatever he was looked worried as if I was going to have my 'bodygaurd' beat him up, but I'm not like korma I had a conscience.

"No Victor, he is not bothering me." I replied.

The man looked at me in suprise.

"Hey Victor, would you give me a ride to Richard's I asked, You're going to Richard's too right?"

I didn't want to ruin whatever plains he had, I could walk if I had too.

Victor grinned and motioned for me to get in.

I smiled and hopped in.

I gave the man an assuring smile and we drove off.

"What was that all about?" Victor asked keeping his focusing on the road.

"What?" I asked.

"The guy Kori, what did he want?" he asked, more like demanded.

"Oh, he just misunderstood me for Korma." I frowned. I didn't even have my own originality maybe the only reason people talk to me was cause I look like my sister.

"So hows it goin' I mean with you and all." He asked trying to start a conversation, it was a good while til we would reach Richard's house.

"I'm doing good." I answered_ wish I could mean that._

It was silent for the rest off the drive.

I gazed out of my window.

Again I was sunk, my sister had all the attention, all the boys, beauty, everything! Urg!

The car finally came to a stop as we reached the manor.

Victor had an unusual smile plastered on his face. I guess he was excited about the suprise too.

We reached the door and was greeted by Alfred their 70 year old butler.

"Miss Anders, Master Stone come in! come in!" he said with a hint of anxious in his voice.

uh.

"Everyone is present in the Dinning room." he stated pointing the way.

Even though I have known Richard since Kindergarden, I still didn't know the way around his manor, it was to big.

I walked though the long narrow hallway making my way to the double doors that led to the dinning room.

I opened the doors and- SURRISE!

I gasped at the sight.

The room was decorated with white streamers and purple ballons, my favorite color, and a big banner with 'We love you Kori' on it.

Tears swelling my eyes, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I was truly touched.

A tear fell as I finally broke into a wide smile.

I looked at all there smiling faces, even Rachel was smiling.

Richard came up to me with a present in his hand. "Here" he handed it to me. I looked at the present then at him, "I can't"

"Yes you can and you will." Richard insisted.

I wiped my tears and started tearing the wrapping paper.

Slowly I opened the box.

My breath caught my throat.

There in the box layed the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen.

It was a silver necklace with butterflies dangling. One of the butterflies was slightly bigger than the others and had the word 'special' inscribed on it. Not the most expensive but to me it had more value than any dimond in the world.

"I'll tressure it always." I whispered having freshly new tears falling.

I turn to Richard and hugged him whispering in his ear a thank you.

"Thank you, all of you" I said still in Richard's embrace.

He started to hug back and we eventually let go.

I went over to the others and hugged them one by one.

"Thank you" I repeated to each of them.

"You all have really made me feel special." I added. They all smiled.

I looked at my gorgeous present.

"Can someone help me with putting my necklace on?" I asked.

"Ya! Victor answered,

"Richard boy would love to help you." Victor grinned looking over to Richard who glared back.

Ok weird.

I handed Richard the necklace and turned around.

"Uh ..can you pulling up your hair so I can.. "

"Oh ya " I pulled up my hair and stiffened a bit as I felt his hands make its way around my neck.

I shivered slightly as he accidentally touch my skin.

He had a little trouble latching it on but then got it on after a few tries. I tried not to show my dissapointment, I kinda liked the feeling.

I turned to him and looked into those sapphire eyes for just second, "Thanks Richard." I exclaimed.

"No problem."

I smiled. He smiled back.

"Can we eat cake now?" Gar enterupted staring hungerly at the mouth watering pastery, made by Alfred I'm sure.

Rachel hit him on the shoulder

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Sure Gar, We can eat the cake now," I told him.

"Aw ya!" Victor and Gar shouted exchanging high fives.

Rachel rolled her eyes and I just giggled at there sillyness.

Things were finally coming together.

Ok there chapter 4 I'll update as soon as possible and Hey I've added something to my profile, Go check it out and tell me what ya think also tell me what you think about this chapter I worked hard on it to male it longer and all. PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews:) We bothappreciate it! Well here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Thank You guys so much again! The party was amazing!" I exclaimed in the back seat of Victor's car.

"No Problem Kori," Richard replied, examining his hair through the rear-view mirror.

Fixing the mirror to proper position, Victor answered as well. "You deserved it Kori. You've done a lot to help us out in the past," Victor pointed out. With one hand he gracefully turned the steering wheel and the shiny blue car pulled up into kori's huge driveway.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I shouted as the door slammed behind me and i pranced up the stone path to my front door.

The car zoomed off into the distance as i grasped the handle and opened the door. My spirits were high as i twirled into the hallway.

"And where have you been young lady! We expected to be home in time for Korma's rehersal! Her concert's coming up soon and you weren't even there to support your big sister!" My mom shouted at me, her shrill voice rung through my ears as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me young lady! Now go to your room. You are grounded for 5 months!" My mother shouted, spit flying everywhere.

"What!" I exclaimed. This wasn't fair. I threw my arms out, knocking over an expensive vase. It came crashing down and tiny pieces of marble went flying everywhere.

"Kori Anders! You of all people i thought would never do something like that! Go straight to your room right now and wait till your father comes home!" My mom huffed.

I opened my mouth to complain, tears poured out of my eyes. This WASN'T FAIR!

"But mom!" I cried.

"I... I..." I trailed off, tears choking me.

"You what! I don't want to repeat myself, now do what i told you to do! Go NOW!" She screamed.

"It's all about Korma isn't it!" I shouted venomusly.

"Excuse me?" My mom hissed.

Kicking the remaining vase pieces and sending them flying in all directions, skipping accross the floor, i continued.

"It's all about Korma. That's what i've finally found out. You both all like Korma more than me. I bet you just thought i was some mistake and you wish you could just go and dump me off somewhere in the middle of the dessert. In fact- EVERYONE likes Korma better than i do!" I screamed, my maid at the top of the steps peered down suspiciously and then stormed away..

My mom's face softened. "What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Mom," I sniffed. "I TRY and be good. I always smile and always care for others. But i want someone to care for me. You guys are always talking and caring about Korma and i feel like i'm left behind in her shadows, always forced to try and succeed like her. It's just always "oh Korma!" or "Good job Korma!" and then "Kori, you could of done better!" or "Kori, just be like your sister for once!".

"Oh Kori. Come here!" She said, grasping me in her arms.

"I love you very much. And both Bob and I have never ment to hurt you like that. We've always been trying to help Korma succeed. You know why?" She asked.

I nodded my head and wipped away my tears. It was stupid to cry.

"When you were both young you were always the beautiful, talented, and favorite. Everyone would stop to examine you and comment on how pretty you were. And you would always blush in the cutest little way possible. But Korma, no one really paid attention to her. She was just the small little scramp with black hair. And you were like this beautiful angle. So we started paying more attention to Korma in order to make her feel more energetic and less invisible. We succeeded in what we planned cause now Korma's going to perform the show of her life and make millions. Now she can do what she's always wanted to do." My mom stated, letting go of me and staring me in the eyes.

"But Korma's always been better than me. I never once felt loved or cared for. Korma to me has been good ALL her life." I complained.

"Kori dear, your sister has always had special talents. And you do... too!" My mom grinned sheepishly.

"Mom. I have no talent!" I pointed out.

"That's not true! You're wonderful at gymastics and when you took those violin lessons and..."

I glared at her. "Mom, you never came to any of my orchestra concerts or watched me do flips in the air. You were never there..." I trailed off.

Sighing, i kicked another piece of astray marble and shoved my hands in my pockets. Heading up the stairs, i glanced back at my mom shaking her head in disapointment.

"Your sister cares for you. You know that right?" My mom shouted.

I didn't answer. After all, she didn't like me! Korma was evil.

Grabbing my neckless softly, i leaded against the wall and sighed. Giving a little smile, i rubbed the beautiful pendant in between my fingers and scuffed the floor with my shoe.

My friends cared for me. That was true. I wasn't all alone. So what if my parent's didn't care for me. It never stopped them before. Grinning boldly now, i ran into my room and turned on my computer.

Cutelittlealien: Rachel, thanks again 4 the party.

Notmoodyjustmiserable: no problem. It was Richard's idea.

Cutelittlealien: oh.

to-kool-4-u: hey kori! hey Rachel!

Cutelittlealien: hey Richard, thanks again for the wonderful party!

Notmoodyjustmiserable: hey Richard.

Littlegrastain: what's up dudes?

Notmoodyjustmiserable: go away Gar

Littlegrastain: aw, come on. I was just saying hi. Are you still mad that i got cake all over your face at the party?

Notmoodyjustmiserable: Shut up Gar.

Cutelittlealien: i think you better watch your back tomorrow. Rachel might pulverize you.

Technogeek: you've got a point there

Littlegrastain: shut up Vic.

Technogeek: why you little...

Cutelittlealien: I got into a fight with my mom today

to-kool-4-u: say what! Kori, you seriously didn't get into a fight did you?

cutelittlealien: would i ever lie?

notmoodyjustmiserable: not really... wow Kori, a fight? what'd you do?

cutelittlealien: i broke a vase and yelled at my mom

Littlegrastain: are you turning into Rachel now?

Notmoodyjustmiserable: Gar. SHUT. UP. you moronic, dunce- headed, idiotic freak:(

Littlegrastain: um... hehe, yeah, sorry.

technogeek: wow Kori, it's just not like you to get mad. your always so cheerful.

To-kool-4-u: i side with Victor. what made you so mad?

Cutelittlealien: my mom yelled at me for being late. I got mad because she said that i missed Korma's rehersal. I yelled at her becuase she always cares for Korma and not me.

Notmoodyjustmiserable: that's not really true...

Cutelittlealien: got any proof to support that?

Notmoodyjustmiserable: ...

To-kool-4-u: look kori, your sister's not all that great. I'm sure you have some special talent somewhere. Don't worry, you'll shine someday

Cutelittlealien: thanks guys.

I swerved around in surprise as a large "bang" errupted from somewhere in the house.

Notmoodyjustmiserable: Kori? Where are you?

To-kool-4-u: i'm sure she just went to get a drink or something

Techogeek: g2g... homework

Littlegrastain: c yah.

Notmoodyjustmiserable: weird and odd. wonder what happened to her.

To-kool-4-u: yeah... not like her to just get off.

Notmoodyjustmiserable: well, homework awaits.

To-kool-4-u: see yah

My heart started to pound as an ear piercing scream errupted.

"Korma..." I whispered. There was only one scream in the world as unique as hers. It would start out as a deep croak and then into a high pitched squeal.

Something was wrong. Terribily wrong. Because i was then met with DEAD SILENCE.

* * *

Sorry for the wait we're pretty busy with summer activities and such ..so please be patient with us AND Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

KORMA!

My mom's screamed echoed through out the house.

I leaped out of my chair in sure panic and ran for Korma's room.

Racing through the hallways and dodging the funiture I keep my fast pace. Korma just had to have a room on the other s- I came to a sudden hult.

"Oh my god."

I whispered in terror as I saw Korma's door completely torn of its hinges.

I slowly walked over to look inside, afriad of what I would find.

I gasped.

There was a huge hole in the wall!

Everything was destroyed including all of her singing troffies and-

KORMA! I screamed covering my mouth in utter shock.

There she laying faced down on the floor, motionless with puddles of blood surrounded her.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, the scene was too unbelivable yet I couldn't tear my eyes away.

She was.. dead.

Mom was already there by Korma's side crying uncontrolably with Dad right behind her.

His face was motionless but i could tell just by looking in his eyes that he was hurt, far more than I could discribe.

"No!" My mom kept repeating as she held my sister's cold bloody hand.

I couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't just some nightmare that I could wake up from, it was real.

I buried my face in my hands and I fell to the ground.

My eyes started to water and before I knew it.. I was crying.

Flashes of red and blue lights flickered off as the ambulance came into our driveway.

Policemen were also here investagating the scene. Korma's death was murder.

This news shocked and terrified all of us.

Who would want to kill Korma ..and why?

They took the dead body and placed her in the ambulance.

As they drove off a policeman came and greeted us with a sadden smile.

"I'm sorry about all this." he spoke.

My mom nodded slowly looking somewhat destracted.

"Did you find anything that might tell us who did this?"My father asked.

The policeman shook his head, "No there's no evidence, whoever did this is an expert and really knows what he's doing, we better keep an eye out for him-

"And When you find HIM OR HER OR WHOEVER THE HEll IT IS I WANT HIM DEAD!"

Mom scretched, her gaze had turned from confused to angry.

My eyes widen, never had I've seen her so violent.

"Please calm down Mrs. Anders" The policeman insisted.

Mom fell back in my fathers arms and cried harder.

"They were all jealous because Korma was going to be famous, so They Killed her! She mumbled, IT'S NOT FAR! She repeated over and over again as tears pour down her face .

As I watch my mom's break down I felt bad. It would take a long time for us to heal.

I mean I disliked my sister but not as much as to want her really dead.

Mom looked over to me making an attempt to smile but failed miserably soinstead she came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh sweet heart I think I know how you feel." She sobbed.

I felt kinda guilt when she said that, I mean sure I was shocked and upset but was I really going to miss Korma?

I felt horrible to think that Korma's death was a relief but can you blame me! She tortured me anyways nessesary. I had a right to hate her. Still I will miss her despite how I hate her guts.

Ihadn't respond I just let the moment be and hugged her back. We both needed the comfort right now.

"Kori." I turned to the the person calling my name.

"Yes dad?" I asked curious as to what he had to say.

"Your mother told me about earlier with your argument."

_Was I in trouble_? I thought.

"-and wanted to say.. Your right, I know mom already covered this with you but we really never meant to hurt you, I guess we weren't being very good parents and I'm so sorry."

I stood there speechless his words hit me, they did care. I didn't know what to say or think, finallyI ran over to him and gave him a warm sencere hug.

He seemed a bit suprise cause he stumbled back and almost lost balance but started to hug back once he got had gottenover his shock (i think he did)

Sadly our hug soon ended when a voice called out.

"Anders."

I looked at the policeman,

"Yes?" My mom asked.

"I'm going to have to ask for you and your family to stay at a hotel or with a relative until were finish searching you house for any other clues as to who did this, also I strongly advise you all to stay alert, this person could be back."

Fear was the only thing that could describe how I felt right now.

Mom was greatly terrified cause she started shaking. Dad wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

The policeman tipped his hat and walked over to his car talking into his dispatcher.

"Kori."

I looked to my mother who was now out of my father's arms,

"I want you to stay at a friends house for a couple of days." Her voice was weak butdemanding.

I looked at her utterly complexed.

"Why?" I asked.

"For your safty until we can get things straight around here. Maybe your friend... uh you know with the .. black hair and..ya know."

I looked at her puzzled then knew what she meant.

"Rachel?"

"Yes.. Rachel."

I nodded not questioning her. She looked like she could pass out any second.

Maybe this was a good thing for me. I needed some space to forget this horrible thing ever happened.

I hugged both my parents and went off to pack but first I was to call Rachel and see if she could have me over.

I walked inside and started dialing Rachel's house number.

Yup, I was going totaking a vacation from life.

* * *

I'm not to fond of this chapter at all. I know it was short and it didn't run shoothly.

I tried my best.. I had no idea what to write, I'm not really good in murder sense or anything like that I usually do romance or comedy (I'm not funny though but I try :D ) Well Hope you liked it. Please review! Anomymous reviews **are** allowed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for waiting. I know this isn't my chapter and I hope you don't mind sam but.. **

**I dedicate this chapter to **eveningstarshinesdownuponyou**for repeatedly reviewing and for filling me in on dolphinluver I'm sure she knows what I'm talking about (hopefully) Also i'd like to dedicate this chapter to behindtheblueeyes for keeping me company while I waited, your a really cool person. :) **

**Anyways Here's chapter 7

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Thanks again Mrs. Roth for letting me stay here," I thanked quietly, stirring my chicken noodle soup around in the bowl.

"Oh your welcome dear. It's the least we can do. After all, it must be so difficult to be going through a tragedy like this." Mrs. Roth said, her pale fingers scrubbed the dishes as she glanced sympathetically at me.

I gave her a weak smile, after all, I didn't feel like I was going through a difficult situation. Like I had said before- it was kind of a relief that Korma was dead even though that sort of makes me a bad person now. Right?

"Rachel, why don't you help Kori make space on the floor in your room before you guys head over to the library?" Mrs. Roth suggested, placing the dishes carefully in the dishwasher.

"Mom..." Rachel whined, handing her mom the dishes. Spinning around, her violet hair twirling, she shuffled upstairs to her room. I followed her up the creaky stairs into a narrow hallway full of darkness.

"So...," Rachel started, breaking the silence as we spread out my sleeping bag on the wooden floor in her room. "Did the police let you take anything out of the house? I mean, like clothes and stuff?"

"Why do you ask? They let me have some outfits and my toothbrush and crap but they wouldn't let me take anything else. 'This house is a crime scene and everything must be carefully observed in order to discover any clues left behind by the murderer.'" I mocked, tilting my head to the side as Rachel shook her head.

"I was just wondering. I've read a couple books on crime scenes and what process the police and criminal investigators go through to. I just wanted to see if the books matched." Rachel pointed out, grabbing a pile of books off her dresser and heading to the door.

"Are you coming?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," I said, shaking my head.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern as I hopped down the steps.

"Yeah, just a little shocked... the whole murder scene and all." Memories of Korma dead on the ground flashed before me.

"Don't worry, it's not like Korma was your best friend or anything. I mean, if I had a horrible sister like her, I would of killed her before that criminal did." Rachel pointed out, waving good bye to her mom.

Grinning, I continued out into the hall and to the door. At least someone here understood me! So I wasn't a complete evil person now right?

Or does that make us both evil?

"So, we're going to the library right? Do you think we could stop by Richard's on the way back? I was just wondering what he was up to." Rachel rolled her eyes in amusement and opened the front door.

"Kori..." She mumbled, staring at me.

"What!" I yelled as she hopped into the grass and onto the sidewalk.

"Nothing, just you and Richard... come on, we have to go before the library closes." Rachel reminded me, pointing to her black watch and power walking to the end of the block.

When we got to the library, I was staring up at a dull granite building that looked once superior in style and it's books, but now almost broken down.

"Why do you bother coming here Rachel. They haven't restocked their small book supplies in ages!" I complained.

"Because, it's my sanctuary. It's peaceful here Kori. I thought since you've gone through a lot, we could just hang out here. No one there to bug us or anything." Rachel stated, pulling open the heavy wooden door.

We entered the building and I was met by a horrid smell. Making a pained face, I turned to Rachel.

"You'll get used to it," Rachel shook her head and pulled me over to the adult-fiction section.

"Here, to brighten your mood." Rachel pulled out a thick and dusty cinder-block sized book and threw it in my hands. Taken aback by it's weight, I doubled back into the other wall.

"Could these get any heavier?" I mumbled to myself and plopped down at a table, the chair creaking under my weight. I wasn't that heavy...

I took one look at the front cover and frowned. "Look Rachel, I'm not that interested in reading a book right now,"

"But the book kind of relates to you. The girl in the story- Elizabeth, is a poor servant working for a snotty princess. It turns out that she's the princesses sister but no one pays attention to her or believes her. Then the princess is ambushed and murdered and with no one to run the country later on when the king and queen die, she's the only one left. So in the end she rises to the top and gets to rule the kingdom." Rachel summarized.

"Uh... thanks... but for purpose of pointing out-

a. I don't think I could ever be as good as my sister

b. I'm not a princess

c. I could never rule my own country

and

d. I don't need to read the story cause you kind of told me everything about it."

I pointed out. Rachel rolled her eyes and snatched the book away from me.

"Just try and read it. "Reaching for the crown" is a memorable book.. Not that well written, but it has a good story line. Just try Kori. You could learn something."

"Hey mommy! It's that pretty girl that I saw on the news. Except she dyed her hair red!" Rachel and I swerved around to the voice. There ten feet away from us was a scrawny little kid with freckles and short blonde hair. He had braces and looked around 9 years old. His mom was now right beside him, staring at me with interest. I blushed with embarrassment as the mother stared at me.

"Honey, it does look like her. Excuse me miss, do you happen to be Korma Anders?" She asked with curiosity.

Banging my head on the table, I answered frustratingly, "No miss, I am KORI Anders. My sister was the singer on the news."

"Oh, sorry about that, I was just wondering cause you look a lot like her. But I knew you couldn't be her because Korma was murdered!" She blurted out. We were in a library for pete's sake! Couldn't she be a little bit more quieter?

"But mommy! It is her! It looks like her! It looks like the dead girl on the news! Except she's not dead! SEE!" The little boy whined.

I gave him a little smile and clarified, "No, actually, I look like her because I'm her sister. I have red hair and she has black. Plus, she's DEAD."

"Please forgive my son, he fell in love with your sisters song that she sang on T.V. last month. He's been watching every little live performance she does ever since. He couldn't wait until she had a concert. I mean, this Friday- it was about time. After all those little bits of singing on commercials, it was about time that she finally would perform a concert. We got the tickets weeks ago. He wouldn't stop crying this morning when news got out that a "rock-star to be" was murdered. Really, I think she would of been a wonderful singer. I'm so sorry we bothered you.." The mother whispered.

Disappointed, he shuffled away to the counter where his mom was checking out books.

"Well that was lovely." I stated sarcastically. Brushing back my hair, I felt like crap as I grabbed the book of the table and stormed over to the library counter.

"Bye!" The little boy waved as he walked out the door.

Grinning a little, I handed the lady at the counter the book and Rachel handed over her Library card.

"No one there to bug us or anything." I mocked what Rachel had said earlier as I stared at Rachel and crossed my arms.

She grinned sheepishly as we exited the library. The sun had started to set and the wind blew rapidly as we set off for home. Crossing the empty street, I shuffled along while the sun sank lower and lower into the mountain range above.

Soon, a car zoomed up infront of us and it was most distinctively my parent's black and shiny mustang.

Almost frowning, I scurried over there as my mom stepped out of the car rapidly.

"Kori! We were looking everywhere for you!" My mom exclaimed.

Rasing my eyebrow, I then braced myself for a giant hug from my mom and then another squeeze from my dad.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned suspiciously. I know they didn't come all the way over here just to give me a hug.

"You are not going to believe this! I had a conference with the company supporting Karma in her career and now that she's dead, they are looking for someone to take her part! It would be to much money to cancel something as important as her live concert so they think that you could play her part!" My mom wildly exclaimed, giving me another hug.

Speechless and confused, I turned back to Rachel who was looking quiet amused. Shrugging, she cracked a smile.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be mourning... I mean, Korma's dead and-" I shut my mouth when my mom's eyes started to swell up.

"Sweety, we're doing this so that you can bring out Korma. Like a way to respect her! This was her big chance to become what she's always wanted to do! She'd been planning the concert for years. No more little commercial singing and little bits here and there. It was time for her to take one giant leap. And now she's dead and it's up to you to take her part. Korma would want that! You are her sister!" My mom pointed out, grabbing my shoulders and looking me straight in the eyes.

Yet, I doubt that Korma would want me to do anything like that. She would rather murder me any day then for me to hold a microphone in my hands.

"Mom, I don't even take up chorus! And I'm not nearly as good as Korma is!" I complained.

"Don't worry! I've heard you sing before in your room with your guitar and I think you're almost as good as Karma!"

Blushing from embarrassment, I frowned. "Why are you so eager to continue an act like this. Korma's performance was suppose to be on Friday. It's only a few days away! You expect me to do something like this?"

"We've been able to re-schedule the concert to NEXT Friday!"

I shook my head. "Mom, this is wrong. I can't do this."

"But Kori! Please! Korma would want this! Do this for her!" Pausing, I stared at Rachel and then at a pleading mother.

"DO this for Korma!" She stated.

"Remember the nice men at the restaurant? They were ready to hire Korma if the concert went well! They'll do it for you to! We can make this happen for Korma!" My mom said.

"I don't know mom." I whispered. Why does this have to land into my hands!

"Let's go Rachel. I'll see you later mom. I'm going back with Rachel."

When my parent's zoomed off, I turned to Rachel, "Can we just skip Richards house? I don't feel like talking to him now."

Rachel nodded silently.

Together Rachel and I continued to walk along the sidewalk as I pondered on the thought- could I REALLY take up the position of Korma? Could I really step out behind the shadows of my sister without screwing up or embarrassing myself? It was worth a shot! Right?

* * *

**Give it up for dolphinluver21! She did a great job! **

**Review please! Flames will be ignored. **


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter.. uh well whatever chapter it is ..here it is.

* * *

I went camping once and I regret it completely, sleeping on the ground was the most uncomfortable situation I had ever experienced... 

Now I had to re-live that misery as I laid on the hard wood floor.

Of course I was in a sleeping bag but the way I see it, It might as well have been the floor.

I rolled to my side trying to get comfortable. The floor was hard to sleep on even with the soft layer of padding in my sleeping bag. Every bone in my body ached as I rolled around trying to find a comfortable position.

I shut my eyes and sighed restlessly. How could I sleep with all that happened today and more importantly what was I going to do. Did my mom really expect me to take my sister's place? Am I even going to do it? My mind raced with anxiety as I thought of all the possibilities.

I rolled again to my other side and looked over to the sleeping form of Rachel. There she laid asleep looking so calm and peaceful, content.

"Rachel." I whispered to her.

There was silence so I tried again.

"Rachel." I repeated.

This time I got a groan in reply.

"RACHEL!"

"WHAT!"

I slightly jumped back startled at her sudden outburst.

"G-Gosh Rachel cranky much." I joked with a sight stutter in my voice.

I was scared because when Rachel's mad things aren't pretty, no one dared get on Rachel's bad side after the incident that happened in 3 grade... lets just say the kid that made her mad now has to unzip his zipper just to see were he's going..ouch!

Rachel staring me down with a mean look on her face, "What?" She emphasized.

"Well," I searched my mind for an excuse, "I-I was just wondering if you were up." I replied lamely.

_Oh ya sure she was up and about at 1 in the morning she was just resting her eyes! _

Rachel raised an eyebrow at me, "You mean to tell me you woke me up just to see if I was up! She shrieked angrily.

"Well no." I stuttered yet again.

"Then what!" She whispered in anger. I'm sure she didn't want to wake anyone, even if there was only one other in the house hold.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I replied starting to regret waking Rachel she looked totally ticked.

"Well talk in the morning." Rachel proclaimed.

"but-"

"Goodnight Kori." Rachel replied.

I sighed, "Night Rachel."

Rachel then turned to her other side and fell asleep almost instantly.

_Huh, wish I could fall asleep that fast._ I thought miserably.

I sat up in my sleeping bag not sure of what to do at the moment.

I couldn't go to sleep. I was tired but for some reason I just couldn't dose off, not with all this stuff on my mind.

So I sat up trying to sort out my confused thoughts. My head was filled of them.

While doing that I heard a familiar ring tone going off in my suitcase.

Reaching over and grabbing my purple bag. I digged through my clothes and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Kori!"

"Richard?"

"I heard on the news what happened, are you alright?"

"You're lucky I was already up Richard."

"Oh I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep until I knew If you were alright."

I smiled. "Yes Richard, I'm alright."

"That's good." We paused not really knowing what to say or at least I didn't maybe he was waiting for a response. There were so many things on my mind I wanted to tell him but I just didn't know were to begin.

"Richard..."

"uh?"

"Well I"

(beep)

"Oh hold on Richard, I got another call."

"Okay."

_Two calls in the middle of the night this is starting to get weird._

"Hello?"

"KORI!"

"Mom?" What is it?" I asked bewildered.

"It's all set!" There's this girl I know who's hairdresser's friend knows this guy that is relatedto this famous vocalist!

Before I could comprehend what she had said, she started up again.

"He will help you train your voice so you can be just as good as your sister oh isn't that wonderful!"

"but mom-"

Now I've already arranged for you to start training tomorrow at 11:00. Then the next day we go to the stylist to pick out wardrobe. Oh and your hair well need to cover with a wig so-"

"MOM!"

"What?"

I looked over to Rachel. My erupting outbreak didn't wake her but I didn't want to push my luck.

I arose from my sleeping bag and tiptoed out into the dark hallway.

Making sure I didn't wake anyone I walked over to the next room and took a peek. I was relived to see Rachel's mom still asleep. Poor woman, as a single mom she had to work two or more jobs just to provide Rachel and herself.

After checking, I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Kori?" A worried tone called from the other line.

"I'm here, listen mom, I'm not sure this is a good idea... I mean what if someone finds out that I'm not Karma there was a news report stating she was dead so everyone already knows.

"Oh Kori don't worry we'll think of something...you have to do this please for Korma... and for yourself you might get something out of this experience."

I leaned back against the wall rubbing my temples, hoping the massage would quell my headache I know had.

I was pressured and scared, if I didn't do this the concert would be shut down and millions of dollars would be down the tubes as well as my sisters career.

It was all up to me.

My answer would effect people and that was the part I was scared of as well as going out on stage and getting embarrassed

"Kori?"

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay, I'll ...do it." I muttered hoping she wouldn't hear was I out of my mind!

"OH WONDERFUL!"

I cringed, she heard me.

" I KNEW YOU WOULDN"T LET YOUR SISTER DOWN!"

_Great now I have guilt ._

"Now remember tomorrow at 11:00 meet me in the front of the studio building for your voice training ...Oh sweet, you don't know how happy I am right now." I sadly smiled but didn't reply.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow! "Bye!'' and with that she hung up.

"Bye." I whispered and shut off my cell phone. I looked to the ground and closed my eyes trying to figure out what I had gotten myself into.

Within seconds my cell started up again.

Aren't I Miss. popular. I joked.

"Hello?"

"Kori, what happened? You never called me back."

"Oh Richard I'm sorry.. I forgot."

That's alright, so who was that on the phone?"

"My mom."

"Oh what she want?"

Well aren't we nosey," I laughed.

He slightly laughed, " I was just curious, how's your mom taking it?

It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant. "Oh um ya she pretty much brawled her eyes out the whole day."

"Just a day?"

"Well she sort of busy planning my upcoming career."

"UPCOMING CAREER!"

That was one way of telling him. I had to tell him someway.

"Ya, since Korma's dead they want me to be her so the concert won't be canceled."

There was silence on the other line.

"Richard?"

"Listen Kori, I don't want to scare you but what if the guy that killed Korma sees you perform.. won't he come after you."

I too paused, "Kori?"

Of course he would come after me! If I take Korma's place he will know something's up. I have to tell mom I can't do this.

"R-richard I got to go."

"Kori I'm sorry I scared you, I just want your safety."

I know, bye Richard.

I hung up before he could respond and speed dialed mom's cell.

I anxiously wait for her to pick up. "Come on, come on." I mumbled.

Were sorry the user is offline.( **I don't have a cell phone so I don't know what it would say)**

"No!" I groaned, why would she turn off her cell phone?

I called again but received the same reply.

"I'll tell her tomorrow." I assured myself trying to calm down. There was no way I was putting my life on the line just for Korma.

I walked out of the bathroom and went back to Rachel's room.

Agusting my eyes to the dark I found my sleeping bag and I climbed in.

Completely exhausted I fell asleeponly tobe haunted withbad dreams.

* * *

**ugh! I don't like this chapter at all it was too short and rushed and it had no point to it. I'm sorry I'm really busy. On top of 4 of July my sister's birthday party is this weekend and I'm having to do all this cleaning and stuff. I had a little time to do this hope it okay. Happy forth of July! don't forget toreview!**


	9. Chapter 9

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I HAVE IT FINALLY!

ANYWAYS, ENJOY!

disclaimer, i do to not enough time or creativity, the song

placed in this story will be a performace that i do not own. Kelly Clarkson (? not sure) i think sings this song "behind these hazel eyes". anyways, for the purpose, the song might not fit the singer. but who cares right? It's a first timer thing and lets see how it turns out! again, for this story, i do not own the titans or this song and neither does longhairedhorse. hope you enjoy anyways and the aspects fit well together. thx

oh, and reminder, i DON'T SING. So please respect the fact that this might be a little off. thanks!

* * *

Chapter 9(?) 

"Now, Kori Anders. You have a short period of time from which you have to perform infront of an extremly large audience. Before that time, i will be instructing you the best way i can to make sure that your performance is at top shape for the concert."

I nodded my head with enthuisiasm as my singing instructor walked stiffly aroud the room. Her black high heels tapped the stone floor with such gracefulness, it was as if she was not there at all. Her pale face held a smug grin and her pitch black eyes bore into me as if she could see right through me. Feeling uncomfortable, i moved around in my seat as she continued ranting on.

"Now, I have certain rules that you must follow or we will never work together and complete this task..." Rasing an eyebrow, i half-heartedly listened to her rules and sighed. Bored already. Nice huh?

"Kori Anders? Are you listening." Great, i had dosed off again into my own little world and was already in trouble.

"yes, sorry Ms." I replied and ceased from twirling my hair around my finger.

"You have a very important task to complete and i expect you to listen in order to do that!" She pointed out.

Well, it's not my fault if i can't help but wander off to my own little dream land or whatever. Cause right now it's a complete nightmare that i have to fix! What Richard said about the person that murderd my sister and could murder me now really freaked me out. I mean, what can i do about it?

"Now, let's start with the simple warm up. I want to see how good your voice quality is. Then afterwards, i will hand out your music so you can memorize it. I expect i memorized by tomorrow." She commanded, brusing off her black, striped, short skirt and placing herself on the piano bench.

"Repeat after me:

Doe

re

me

fa

so

la

te

doe." Holding out the last note, she held her foot down on the brass piano pettle and i grinned as she sung that note out for over 12 seconds. amazing.

"Now, follow the piano. As i hit the key, sing as i did" she instructed.

"Uh..." I trailed off.

"Let's go now" She said, pressing down on the piano keys and signaling with her fingers for me to start.

"uh, i don't practice singing this way" I pointed out with hesitation.

"Well then, you'll practice this way for now on." She stated sternly.

And then my singing lessons continued on. It turned out okay, if you don't count the fact that a 100 year old man could do better than me.

Sighing from disapointment, i brushed my fingers over the piano keys.

"Well, your mom promised me that you were a natural singer. From what i just heard, you need about a years worth of practice before you are worthy enough to perform at a concert." Handing over my music, she said a quick good-bye and shoved me out the door.

"Lovely." I siad, rolling my eyes and heading down the eligant hallway.

Feeling like crap, i flung open the double doors and proceeded out into the open.

-

When i got home, Rachel's mom greeted me and informed me that dinner would be ready in about an hour. Grabbing my cellphone out my pocket i dialed mom's number. For it was important to call her right after i got home from practice. She was eager to know how well i did. Boy was she going to be in for a surprise.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Well, the walk was terrible. For being only 2 miles away, it felt like a century. Maybe i should go running more often. Like every day instead of on weekends."

"I was talking about your lessons" She pointed out.

"Oh, the lessons..." I grinned sheepishly and lied, "They were fine. The Teacher said that i had a great voice."

"That's wonderful!" My mom exclaimed.

"yeah... it is"

I shut my cellphone after a quick good bye and trodded over to the steps. Heading upstairs, i tried to perk up. After all, it wasn't like it was the end of my life or anything. It only would be when the murder came back to kill me.

Wandering into Rachel's room, i plopped down on the black desk. Looking back on the pack of music that was lying on Rachel's bed, i gave a thoughtful look and opened the folder. The song was apparently called "Behind these Hazel eyes" Intersting lyrics fell with the song. And the music itself turned out to be wonderful. There was only one way to handle a situation like this:

Pulling out my guitar, i quickly tuned it and strung a chord. Perfect sound errupted. My fingers tingled as i looked down at the writen guitar part placed above the piano notes. There was also drum beatings and other instumental sheets of music. Sweet.

Figiting with the pick in my hand, i stared at the words to the song and also the notes on the paper. Starting slowly, i strummed the guitar. Quietly, i mumbled the first line of the song as my fingers played away on the guitar.

"Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me..."

I paused for a moment. Hmm... I remember Karma singing this song tons of time. Grinning boldly, i started over and played more confidently.

I was good- no- great. I'd like to see the look on my vocal instructor's face when she hears me. And she said i was bad. HA! This would really blow her away. Well, it BETTER. Or else, i'll be in trouble. I wasn't even suppose to start singing yet. Just memorizing. Things were working out pretty well.

My smile was wider then ever as i placed my guitar in my case and stacked up all the music. Running over and bracing myself, i fell into Rachel's chair and the wheels on it gave way and slid across the floor all the way to Rachel's dresser.

"Finally things are working out." I mumbled, staring dreamily out the window.

"Kori! Please don't roll across the floor with the chair! It sounds like Elephants ran through down here when you do that. Now come down for dinner please!" Mrs. Roth shouted from the bottom of the steps.

oops!

Skipping down the steps, i took a twirl and spun into the kitchen. We're eating outside in the front yard by the oak tree dear. Thought it'd be something different for a change.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, following Mrs. Roth outsided to a picnic blanket

"Well, your mood seems to have brightened up Kori. How odd." Rachel pointed out. Just getting home from the library, she seated herself down on a chair, her violet eyes staring at me with amusement.

"Well, playing the guitar does that to me." I informed her with a smug look on my face.

"You did sound wonderful Kori by the way" Mrs. Roth pointed out.

"Thanks!"

"I believe i've heard that song before. Has Korma sang it by any chance?"

"Oh, yeah, she's sang it before a couple times on T.V." Why did all the subjects always have to travel back to Korma?

"That's wonderful that you can play that!" Mrs. Roth exclaimed, placing down our dinner of Hambergurs on the picnic blanket.

Rachel poked at her food a little as i dug in hungrily. "So, find anything new at the library?" I asked, trying to bring up a conversation.

"Their closing it" Rachel stated quietly, her violet eyes showed sorrow.

"That's horrible! Where will all the books go?" I asked.

"The books are being sold at an auction and in place of the library their opening a skate park." Rachel mumbled angrily.

"Don't worry Rachel, i'm sure they'll make a new one" I pointed out.

She attempted to grin a little as i finshed up my dinner.

"Done already Kori?" Mrs. Roth grinned as i skipped about, placing my plate in the sink.

Suddenly i paused. Shaking my head from weiriness, i glanced around. "Do you smell... gas or something?"

"Hey, there sort of is a weird smell in the air-" Rachel was cut off by a massive explosion that errupted, destroying the house and shaking the ground. We had all ducked, i covered my head in my arms as chunks of the house flew everywhere. Wood fell around us and we were all sprawled on the ground from the force of the explosion.

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment as none of us moved and everything around us had become silent. Removing my head from my arms, i peeked up around me.

One word- Major Disaster.

Okay, that was two. But still, you get my point.

* * *

Hey we'll that was chapter 9, great job as always dolphinluver2.Hope all of you are enjoying are story. :) 

Oh and I'm going on my vacation so please be patientfor the next chapter. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**I consider myself brave for turning in this piece of junk, sorry for the wait I've been so busy with somethings plus the power went out at my house. Ya okay enough of the excuses on with the story...oh and before I forget disclaimer: I don't own teen titans and if I did it wouldn't have been cancelled! Okay on with the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 10

The scene had hit me like a bludger to my stomach. I blinked. Once. Twice.. Somewhere in my mind I could hear it telling me that I was the cause of this.

I realized I wasn't breathing.

I couldn't breathe.

I was transfixed and couldn't move or snap out of my trance as much as I would've wanted to. I suddenly felt like I was in a dream. Just floating in a dream watching it all happen.

I knew I'd soon wake up wouldn't I?

I snapped out of my trance as my eyes stared pass the tragedy still trying to register what just happened.

How could this be possible? Who did this and.. why?

Hot tears began to well up in my eyes as to the only answer I could come up with was that, who ever did this was the person after me.

Rachel stood behind me trying to comfort her mother, who was on the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

"No!" Her mom repeated over and over again with grief.

I glanced over to Rachel who looked in worse pain than her mother. She wasn't breaking down or panicking, she just looked.. lost.

Her dark eyes were wide with tear stains down her cheeks. Her bottom lip quivered like she was ready to cry some more but it never came.

She looked terrified and confused all at the same time. Her arms were cut and bleeding from the shattered glass as were mine.

It was nerve reaking to see her like this. As long as I've know Rachel she never once cried or shown emotion, but now she was and I don't know what to think.

I looked away trying to blink back some tears.

I wanted to run somewhere, anywhere I couldn't stand the look on there faces, it was too much to take. I was the cause of there misery, that if it wasn't for me they would be happy and that there house would still be standing.

"It's all my fault!" I cried.

With that I turned and ran.

Why was I running? Where am I going? These thoughts raced through my head as I ran further and further.

I didn't know, I was so confused the only thing that made any sense was for me to run, so I did.

I heard Rachel calling for me to come back but I ignored. I just couldn't face her right now not when I was the blame for her sadness.

Keeping my fast pace, I headed down the street and turned the corner never looking back.

Down streets I ran as fast as I could blinking back tears as it blurred my vision.

"Just keep running" I told myself.

Before I knew where I was going I came to a familiar street.

I didn't question myself as to why here, I just keep going and went to knock on the doors of Mr. Bruce Wayne Manor.

I was greeted by Alfred who looked at me utterly confused as to why I was there, I'm sure.

"Miss. Ander?"

"Is Richard here?" I asked, anxiously waiting his answer.

"Yes Master Richard is here, he is in his bed room."

"Thank you." I quickly replied before rushing up the stairs to find Richard.

Not wanted to waste my time trying to find his room I repeatedly called his name.

"Richard! Richard!"

Soon enough a door swung opened and there came Richard.

"Kori? What's wrong! Why are you here! You're bleeding!"

He was referring to the cuts on my arms but I paid no attention to them instead I ran up to Richard, embraced him and crying.

He stumbled back a bit in shock but then regained his balance and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Kori what's wrong!" he asked almost begging.

"R-Richard." I sobbed not knowing where to begin, there was so much on my mind I was panicked and worried.

Beads of sweat slid down my forehead and my vision was getting blurry.

What was happening to me?

Breathing heavily the last thing I remember was Richard's distant voice calling my name before I had passed out.

* * *

Rachel looked around from the once home and to the street corner were she last saw Kori.

She was worried about Kori and her mom, who was now silent but still in grief.

Policemen were now here investigating the destroyed house.

"Mrs.. Roth are you sure you didn't have anything on that would have cause this explosion?" The officer asked.

"No I had nothing on, what could I possible have that would explode!"

"Please calm down Mrs."

Rachel sighed and again looked at the torn house.

She couldn't help but shed some tears and that's when her cell phone went off.

Rachel quickly wiped her tears and reached in her pocket for her cell.

"Hello?" she answers trying her best not to sound like she had been crying..

"RACHEL?"

"Richard?"

"What happened?"

"uh.."

"Kori came to my house crying and passed out, what happened to her?"

"Richard do...do you think me and my mom can stay at your house for a while?"

"uh... ya sure but aren't you going to tell me what's wrong, did you and Kori have a

fight or something?"

"No..I..I'll tell you later"

"Okay well I'll see you later"

"Bye"

"Bye." click.

* * *

Shifting slightly from my position, I slowly opened my eyes. 

My vision was blurry but I could make out some things including the figure hovering over me.

"Richard?" I spoke.

"Kori are you alright?" He asked.

I stared at him for a second waiting for my eyes to adjust.

"Kori?"

"Yes.. Richard, I'm fine just a little dizzy, that's all." I answered placing my hand on my forehead.

"Okay.. you really scared me back there." He proclaimed.

"I'm sorry it's just that Rachel's-"

" I know," Richard cut in,

"Rachel told me, she's here."

"She is?"

he nodded.

"Her and her mom came here just a few hours ago. There sleeping right now... they're fine just a little shook up."

I lowered my head, "It's all my fault" I whispered.

"No It isn't Kori none of this is your fault-"

"YES IT IS!" I yelled.

I was not angry with Richard .I was angry with myself. How could I put my friend in danger like that? What was I thinking!

Richard was startled by my sudden outburst. He probably worried for my sanity and I couldn't blame him I wasn't myself this days.

Richard's expression was mixed with confusion and worry, he looked tired.

I stared at him deep in thought withier I should tell Richard about the attacker.

He was right, someone was out to get me. How else would the house explode. Why Rachel's house and not anyone else's.

I was the reason. I was the target, the person would surely strike again and maybe this time it would be Richard's Manor which was why I couldn't stay at Richard's. I would endanger him like I did Rachel.

"Richard I have to go" I said getting up but Richard restrained me.

"You can't leave you have to rest."

"Richard I'm fine really" I assured him.

" I don't care whatever your reason is that you have to leave, it can wait til morning."

" But-"

"Kori" he said looking me into the eyes.

I've never seen him so serious or demanding either way I knew I wasn't going to win this battle so I left it alone.

"Okay" I whispered.

Richard keeps his eyes on me which made me feel a little self-conscience.

Before I could question his actions he spoke.

"You should get some rest, you've been through enough."

I nodded quietly not really feeling tired. I mean I just woke up, but for Richards's sake I was going to sleep weither I wanted to or not.

He was tired and I didn't want to keep him up any longer.

He smiled and arose from the bed.

As he walked to the door and opened it he wished me a good night and closes the door behind him.

I sighed and rolled getting into a comfortable position.

Closing my eyes i slowly drifted hoping for a better tomorrow and praying that everything would out turn alright.

* * *

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT, SORRY IF IT SEEMED RUSHED OR IF I MISPELLED SOMETHINGS. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I WON'T BEG DO IT OR DON'T ETHIER WAY i'M GLAD THAT YOU AT LEAST READ IT :) UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Fast update uh, well here you go...OH and this chapter is dedicated to **Artemis-Delilah-Avari** for helping me (dolphinluver21) in creating this chapter. As you can see, it was my storyline but her proofreading magic that got this chapter MUCH farther than it was. and don't forget to read her story! elementals rock!

--------------------

Chapter 11

The night finally ended, and the early morning began, as warm sunlight streamed in through the window. I sighed contentedly and basked in their warmth. But it seemed whenever my eyes were shut, the horrible memories of yesterday's events replayed themselves in my mind. I opened my eyes slowly, and rubbed any sleep from them. Another day...

Groaning, I gently brushed my fingers against the many bandages on my arms and legs. I sighed with despair, thinking of the giant cut on my hip. It would surely leave a scar. I could imagine it now, a giant, pink, ropy length on my hip.

Slowly pulling myself out of bed, I found myself exhausted from the restless night I had. I had many nightmares about yesterday, and the 6 mile run to Richard's house didn't help.

I smiled a little to see a little daisy flower peeking up at me on the wooden chair in the corner.

"Richard..." I grinned.

Apparently there was no remains of any of my belongings so I had but the clothes on my back. I took a tentative sniff of the blouse I had slept in.. My clothes would definitely need a washing, if they could still be saved.

"Kori." There was a soft knock on my door, and I quickly leapt back onto my bed as silently as I could and hid under the covers as if I was asleep.. I definitely wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

Richard opened the door slightly and I held my breath as he peeked in. I heard his footsteps across the room and I shut my eyes. His warming scent filled my body and I almost opened my eyes and wanted to fling myself into his arms. But I restrained myself from doing so.

A few minutes later he finally left and shut the door behind him. Close one. I was sure that he knew i was awake. I could just feel his blue eyes staring into me.

I lifted one of my eyelids open and, upon seeing that the cost was clear, I silently tip-toed over to the balcony and threw the double doors open wide. Drizzle coated my face as I breathed in the fresh morning air.

And there I spent the remainder of the morning, sitting on the railing of the balcony peering out to the distant land. The grey clouds in the sky grew with unshed water, until they burst. I was soon sopping wet, my hair plastered to my face. I shivered slightly. I was cold, but not enough to venture back inside.

"You know you could get sick if you stay out there too long.?" I whipped around, and stared at Richard leaning against the door frame.

"Oh. Hello, Richard." My shirt clung to me and dripped water down as the slight "pitter-patter" of the rain could be heard. I was, at this point, freezing, but it felt wonderful out here. Then again, who cared if I got sick?

For a minute we just stared at each other in complete silence. I was at a complete loss of words as he stepped out into the downpour and hopped up onto the railing with me. I watched as his shirt quickly got soaked and his hair flattened out. Black hair hung down into his face, and framed his wonderful blue eyes.

That alone was an indication of how hard it was raining. Richard put so much gel in his hair, it was surprising to see it get flattened so quickly.

His face was calm and cool as his eyes wandered out to the garden below and his gaze turned to the cloudly sky. Everything seemed suddenly at peace with him here next to me.

"The rain? is wonderful huh?" He asked quietly, as to not ruin the peaceful moment.

"Its a wonderland" I whispered, gazing at the cloud covered sky. For being here right next to Richard in the pouring rain was my sancuatry. Away from everything else.

"Kori, you know that I will always be there for you. All of us will be there for you. No matter what happens," He whispered.

"I know, but..." I trailed off sadly.

"I'm serious, Kori. We will stop at nothing to bring the person trying to kill you down," he stated sternly. "Then again, what can us teenagers do about that" He smirked a little.

?"W-what am I going to do?"? I asked, dropping my gaze to the ground. Tears formed quickly in my eyes, and threatened to fall. "I almost got my best friend killed?-"

"It wasn't your fault," he reassured me.

"Yes it was! I almost got Rachel and her mother killed!" I yelled at him.

"Killed, Richard! What would happen if she died? I would never, never forgive myself." I started to sob uncontrollably.

Then for the second time in under 24 hours, I flung myself into Richards open arms, holding onto him as if for dear life.

We stayed in the embrace for what seemed like eternity. Everything seemed to wash away- my pain, my sorrow, and everything that had hurt me before.. All that I felt was Richard's warm embrace and his beating heart as well as mine.

Being best friends since elementry school, it was just like scrunching our toes in the sand or feeling the wind rush pass us as we flew higher into the sky on the swingset. Everything went away- worries, troubles. It was good after all these years to finally feel that again. To be together once more in such way as to there was no care. Just the two of us together.. What more could you ask for?

"You know, I should just bring popcorn every time I run into you two lovebirds. It would save me so much time."

The moment was shattered into a million pieces as i was caught by surprised and i fell to the balcony floor. Shocked, i shook my head and came into focus with Victor standing in the doorway with a smug grin on his face."Damn" I muttered, crossing my arms and staring angrily at Victor.

"Victor..." Richard muttered warningly.

"Sorry man," Victor laughed. "You know it's true."

"I was just comforting her," Richard threw in, helping me up.

"Sure you were... after a hug and a kiss and more kissing-"

"Victor?" I yelled, cutting him off. But he still ranted on.

"You know, I don't see what?'s your problem. You guys have been friends since,like, forever. Can?'t you at least say that you so love each other?" Both of us glared at him with vile hate.

"Victor we're friends, nothing more. Nice ruining the moment though. After all Kori?'s been though? I was just trying to help her. Can't you leave it at that?" Richard mumbled, walking out of the pouring rain and purposely shoving Victor out of the way. He then stormed out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him and walked out of the rain too.

"We're friends Victor. And it was just a hug," I reminded him.

"So?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and drained the water from it onto the floor. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped myself in it's fluffy warmth.

"A friendly hug. No kissing, no nothing."

I walked out of the room, leaving dripping wet footprints on my way out and slamming the door behind me.

"Darn it." Victor muttered behind me.

--------------------

Alright you can't deny it, this was a great chapter. Dolphinluver21 you did an amazing job! You to **Artemis-Delilah-Avari!**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The more I thought about it, the more I dwelled on everything my life, my friends, the danger I was in. I was scared. Replays of Rachel's house blowing up flashed through my mind.

After the interruption with victor I had went to take a bath, I was already wet soI figured why not. Alfred had taken my clothes to wash, and while he did so I sat in a luke warm bubble bath in thought.

Soaking in all the warmth I sighed, I tried to relax and enjoy my bubble bath but there was that image of the explosion that just wouldn't leave my mind. Ifelt extremely guilty even though it wasn't really my fault, it wasn't like I planted the bomb. Still I sat there in thought.

Knock knock

The knocking had startled me enough for me to jump out of the bath tub and reach for the closes weapon... a plunger.

"Who is there?" I asked in a shaking voice as I raised the plunger ready to attack.

"Miss Anders, I have your clothes washed should I leave them on the bed?" A voice called.

Kori you really need to calm down I scolded myself. After the incident at Rachel's I was more jumpy and alert that almost anything alarmed me. I was just taking precautions right? Wrong! I was a nervous wreak!

Realizing I Haden replied yet, I quickly replied, "yes thank you Alfred just put them right by the door and I will get to them."

"Very well Miss Anders." He called.

I lowered the plunger in my hand and put it back were I found it. I cracked open the door and look to see if anyone was there. I reached for my clothes and shut the door. Quickly I got back into the bathtub to finish up.

A light knock on the bathroom door interrupted my thoughts as it was now focused on who was knocking.

I groaned before asking,

"Who is it?" I asked sinking further down into the bubbles.

"Kori, it's me Rachel." Rachel voice called from behind the close door.

"One minute Rachel." I quickly replied.

Getting out of the bath tub I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. "Give me a sec Rachel I have to change."

"Okay." She replied.

I hurried over to my clothes and changed in a flash I had to talk to Rachel.

I open the door and saw Rachel quietly sitting at the end of the guest bed. Her face was unreadable as she stared at me for what seemed like forever. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm sorry Kori." she apologized.

I was quite shock to here Rachel apologizing especially to me. I gave her a puzzled look. She noticed my look and continued.

"For worrying you and upsetting you. Richard told me about your faint spell and the fact that you thought I was mad at you."

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "why should I be mad at you?"

"Because, I was the cause of your house being destroyed."

Rachel shook her head, "Don't worry Kori Its not like you wanted this to happen. If anybody's fault it should be the guy after you."

I slightly smiled but It faded fast," Rachel what am I going to do? This person obviously wants me dead, how can I escape him if he seems to always know where I am!"

"Now Kori you don't know If he always knows where you are, Your probably safer here at Richard's, he's got security and alarms incase someone tries to get in the manor".

"That's true, I admitted, but still I wonder if Richard will let me stay until this is over, which you have to admit will probably be a good while."

"Don't worry about that Richard would do practically anything for you."

I raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "He's obviously has a crush on you and vise-versa."

"Ugh! not you too, We are just friends!" I explained trying to convince myself that at the same time.

"Sure Kori, sure."

"Ugh!" I sighed frustrated once again and stormed off to the door.

Why couldn't they just except the fact that me and Richard are only friends nothing more. I wish they would stop accusing me, even though it was true but why can't they just let me be stubborn.

I walked out if the room and into the hallway in search of a phone, I had to contact my mom and tell her what was going on. I couldn't sing live on stage when the guy could be in the crowds or backstage. He could strike at any time.It was driving me crazy just thinking about it.

I continued walking down the narrow hall with my mind somewhere else, not paying attention and that's when it hit me, actually someone.

"Kori are you okay?" A voice called.

I looked up to see Richard, he extended his hand. I excepted and he pulled off of the floor.

"Uh ya I'm okay thanks..richard." I replied.

It kinda felt awkward to see Richard again after the incident with victor and all. I had no idea what to say to him. He seemed to not know what to say either

as he stood there.

"T-The rain stopped." I said lamely. Oh that is probably the stupidest thing I ever said.

Richard raised an eyebrow and grinned but before he could say any comment I interrupted him, "were is your phone?" I asked. I couldn't wait another second my antisapation was growing, I just had to talk to my mom and tell her what was going on before she plans anything else.

Richard playful expression faded as a serious one now shown. "Why what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just gotta call my mom that's all." I assured him.

He seemed really worried about me these days for obvious reasons, but I wish he would just stop worrying about me for a second.

"Come on, I'll show you were it is," Richard motioned for me to follow him.

We walked down alot of stairs and passed the library before coming to the main room.

"The phones right over there." Richard said pointing to a wall phone nearby.

"Thanks." I quickly replied before heading to the phone.

I picked it up and started dialing my mom's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Mom."

"Oh Hi! Kori I was just about to call you."

"Mom something- oh, hold on sweetie, I got another call waiting for me hold on a sec."

"but mom!" click.

"UGH!" I gave a frustrating sigh.

"Kori are you okay" Richard asked from behind.

"I-"

"Kori! mom called from the other line. Are you there?"

"Yes mom t-"

"It's all been settled! Mrs. Norman from the styles clothes line just called, you will have your appointment to see her for your costume fitting at 10:00 am tomorrow!"

"no mom I- "Sorry honey, I got to go will chat later bye!"

"But-" click.

With another aggravating yell I slammed the phone on the receiver.

Leaning on the wall, I collected myself before making my way to the front door.

"Hey were are you going?" Richard asked following me.

"I'm going to find my mom and tell her everything, I'm not risking my life any longer or I'll go crazy." I bellowed.

"You will be risking your life if you go out there." Richard replied in a stern tone.

I looked back to him, "I can't hide forever." I said in a shaken tone.

I was terrified beyond belief but I felt I had to do this to prove to myself that fear didn't control my life although it probably did. I needed to inform my mom before she went any further and with that I had made up my mind.

I headed out the door when a strong pair of arms grabbed me around my waste and held me back.

I looked back to Richard in surprise he thought for a moment and then spoke, "I'll take you, walking there could be dangerous, he paused for a second and then added, It will be faster if I drive you, just tell me where and I'll take you there." He finished.

I stared at him for what seemed along time before I gave him a big hug and a light peck on his check.

He was risking his life for me. I consider that to be a very brave and heroic thing.

He looked at me in utter shock. I only hoped that I wasn't blushing cause if I wasn't I'll be totally suprise.

"Uh..thanks." he said while scratching the back of his neck.

I only nodded to embarrass to speak.

"Come on," he said pulling out his car keys. "We got a career to end."

I shook my head and hit him on his shoulder,

"That was the most crappies line you've ever said." I scolded him. He smiled sheepishly and replied, "I thought it was pretty good."

When he said that I did the something I hadn't done in a while, I laughed and hard too.

When my outburst ended we headed along the driveway to Richard's red mustang.

Putting his car in reverse he backed out of the driveway and into the street. I sunk lower into my seat as we drove off.

I was going to end this nightmare.

* * *

**Ya I know what you're thinking, how could I post this piece of junk. Sigh truth is I have trouble wording things and describing. But I still I've to write and I am going to work my hardest to try to improve. Rview if you have tips and tell me what you think**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**dedication goes to: Artemis-Delilah-Avari.**

* * *

"Welcome home sweety!" I was crushed by one of my mother's infamous death hugs. How a woman of such delicate stature and bony arms had such strength inside her was one of nature's mysteries. Her joy was overwhelming, but I was anything but joyful. I was afraid of every slight sound. The murderer could be anywhere. Behind the couch, inside the closet I'm not safe. 

I raised a slightly shaking hand to my head and nervously tried to brush back my smooth hair into a make-shift bun and then finally let it spill down my back.

"Mom", I started. "I can't go onto that stage and sing in front of the audience. I'm sorry. I just- I just can't." I took a deep breath as my mom frowned disappointingly.

"But sweety" Her voice was soft and tender, as a persuasion. It was her 'Come on, summer camp with your sister would be fun' voice. It was the voice she used when she was determined to get her way. I was helpless against that voice.

I twirled a strand of hair around my finger, one of my bad habits when I'm nervous. I wouldn't stop twirling, or I bit my nails, and there were countless other things I would do. I raced to come up with a way to convince my mother that the concert would be a bad idea.

"Mom, I would be putting other people's lives in danger. I can't just walk up on stage and expect to leave unharmed. Someone is trying to kill me. He could set off a bomb, or shoot me," I stated sternly.

"Richard, would you like anything to drink?" Her eyes directed to Richard and her voice suddenly took a hollow tone. I wondered if she listened to anything I had just said.

"No thank you, Mrs. Anders," Richard muttered softly, leaning against the door.

"Please mom, I can't do this. Didn't you hear what happened to Rachel's house!"

"Sure you can, hon." She put her hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"I'm not singing. That's final." My voice was harsh and cold.

"Kori," My mom shook her head sadly. "I want you to sing. Please, do it. Don't do it for me- Do it for Korma. It is what she would have wanted."

"Mom. If I end up singing, I'll end up in a coffin next to her grave," I pointed out harshly.

My mother was at a loss of words. A film of tears glazed in her eyes at the mention of her lost daughter.

I mentally slapped myself for my poor slip of the tongue. I could be so tactless at times. Mom paused for a moment in utter sorrow and her figure hunched over as she beckoned us to the living room. I threw off my shoes and scurried across the plush carpet to the couch where my mom plopped down.

Scanning the room suspiciously, she waved her hand for me to sit on the cream colored couch. In a hushed voice she whispered, "Kori, I've made contact with the police. They've promised to station patrols all around the theater. If the murderer appears to your concert, they'll catch him. I promise you'll be safe."

Her eyes suddenly brightened up in hope and I scowled, silently pleading at Richard for help, who was in deep concentration at the moment.

"Mom!" I whined.

"Don't you see, sweety! The murderer will be brought to justice!" She exclaimed.

"But won't that mean I'm the bait?" I asked. I did not like this plan at all. I crossed my arms and yet again silently pleading for Richard's help.

His blue eyes were narrowed and he was running a finger through his spiky hair.

"It could work," he muttered finally.

"Richard?" My mouth fell open in utter disbelief.

Richard stared at my obvious reaction. "Well, seeing as the criminal wants you dead, the best time to make an assassination would be in a massive crowd where he could easily whip out a gun and finish his job. Then walk away like nothing ever happened. If there are police around the area, there would be a better chance that he couldn't get away with it."

"Richard!" I yelled again.

'Oh lovely, now my best friend is turning on me. Please someone help me.'

"That still leaves us at the point where I am the target and have a ninety percent chance of getting shot," I pointed out, my green eyes glaring at Richard.

"Then what are we to do?" My mom exclaimed hopelessly.

"Mom," I sighed.

"Kori, everything will be fine! The theater's security is the top of the line! There's no way anyone could enter with a gun!"

I was stuck. I had no way out of this. From my mom pleading and Richard pointing out how the plan could work, I was doomed.

"You know what, fine. Fine, I'll do it. Just... let me go to my room." I got up and slowly groaned in defeat. Clenching my fists I resisted the urge to pound the wall. My fingernails were pressed firmly into my palms.

Two flights of stairs later I found myself in my room. Crossing the hardwood floor I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into my bunny shaped pillow. I screamed until I realized I had to keep my precious voice in shape for the big concert. I contemplated the idea of yelling myself hoarse so I couldn't sing. 'I wonder how Mom would like that.' I settled for just throwing my pillow across my room and sitting down on my bed.

I sat there and pouted for a while, frustrated and full of hatred. Who would want to kill me anyway? From what I concluded, apparently, the murderer didn't want me to step foot on stage. For all I cared, they could go up on stage and grab the microphone. They could be the ones singing up there. I didn't care. I was more worried about my life and the lives of others than getting my glory hour.

A figure loomed over me and a delicate hand brushed away my hair from my back and onto my shoulders. I jumped up suddenly and slapped away the hand with all my might. Adrenalin punched in and my fists clenched as I stared up at my attacker.

"Geez, take it easy." Richard stepped back in surprise and I lowered my hands.

"Sorry," I apologized, realizing that I was in no real danger.

Taking a seat next to me, Richard wrapped his arm around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Let's go back to my house. You can take any of the stuff you need from your room and then we can hop in the car."

Nodding, I separated myself from him. Taking a deep breath I got off the bed and walked out the door. "There's nothing here," I told him.

He gazed sorrowfully at me. "You know, you don't have to do it. I just thought that it would be better for you if the murderer was put behind bars. That way everything will be safe again."

"I know Richard. But I guess I have to do it. What else am I to do?" I finally took in the fact that I was going to have to face my fears. I couldn't just hide in the corner forever.

"Well, we better get going. Don't forget you have more vocal lessons and all that other stuff to prepare for the concert."

"Please don't remind me," I frowned as we walked down the hallway and to the steps. I ran my hand down the smooth railing and tried to perk up as I skipped down the steps.

"Good bye!" My mom waved as I grasped the metal doorknob.

"Bye, Mom! See you soon!"

Richard said his good bye and I kicked pebbles down the driveway to the car. The sky was looking dark and gloomy again as probably more rain was approaching fast.

"Darn, it's gonna rain again," He muttered as I hopped into the passenger's seat. Tapping on the car window I peered out onto the street as splotches of rain slowly descended from the clouds and scattered across the ground. Raindrops coated the windows and raced each other down the window. I aimlessly drew swirls and hearts on the misty glass.

Then the car engine started up and we zoomed away out into the street. "Do you wanna go get ice cream or something?" He suggested, to cheer up my mood.

"Sure," I muttered softly as the rain started tapping on my window in a soft lull. My head drooped down and I laid it on the window as the events of the day tangled around in my head. Why was I laid with such a burden? In the end my friends could end up getting murdered. Or I could end up with a bullet lodged in my head.

"For your sister, It's all for your sister.'' I mentally scoffed. ''Even in death, she gets her way. I'll be in the concert, where I will most likely drop dead like Korma always told me to.'' My eyes became heavy and I shut them as we continued our drive.

The murderer will be brought to justice. The past memories of the arguing continued in my head until finally the murder of my sister took toll yet again. It had always haunted my dreams and I could yet go without a night where I wouldn't see the embedded image of my sister lying dead on the ground. Sometimes before the murder I would have dreams of the other times my sister was mean to me. Or the times she actually acted like a caring sister.

As if on cue, my mind wandered back to a day like this where the rain poured down and I was sitting outside on the porch, locked out of the house.

...FLASHBACK...

I was drenched and freezing from head to toe. Water fell of my clothes in sheets, and I was chilled to the bone. Water dripped off my nose and clung to my eyelashes. When I moved my feet, water sloshed around. I could no longer feel my toes.

For the hundredth time I banged on the glass door in hopes that someone would let me in.

"Korma! Kitten! Someone!" I screamed. Sniffing, tears started to well up in the eyes of my 9 year old self.

As if a miracle, the door suddenly flew open and warmth from the house flooded my body.

"Aw, you're ruining the fun Korma," Kitten whined, her voice made my ears want to bleed.

"Just let her in and stop being such a witch. If my mom comes home and finds her shivering on the deck I might get in trouble," Korma pointed out, her black eyes glared at Kitten who put her hands to her hips and pouted.

"Kori, go to your room and wash up before mom get's home or you'll get in trouble for being wet," Korma ordered.

"I'm going to tell that you guys locked me out," I sneered, still shivering.

"Not if I grab you by your hair and lock you in the basement," Kitten threatened, her eyes glared mischievously at me.

"No!" I screamed in fear, bolting up to my room as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Ah, stop scaring her. She's just a baby. It's not like she's worth it. Now let's go back and look up cute boys on the internet?" Korma exclaimed, racing upstairs.

"It's no fair that you get all the cool stuff." Kitten pouted again.

I quickly approached my room and slammed the door shut, turning the lock. My heart still pounded as I plopped on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, soaking wet and all.

...END FLASHBACK...

"Kori."

My dream was shattered. I was jolted awake and stared at the figure in front of me, trying to focus my eyes.

"What," I yawned. Richard smiled as I continued to fully wake up.

We're home. You fell asleep in the car when we got to the ice cream shop. So I just brought you home," He informed me.

"Oh," I yawned again and slowly got out of the car.

"Come on, some people aren't going to be to happy that your still singing at that concert," Richard reminded me.

"Rachel sure isn't," I muttered.

They're all worried about your safety. It's not everyday that you have a murder on your doorstep.

The rain was now just a slight drizzle as Alfred, Richard's butler opened the double doors for us and I was greeted by the comforting warmth that the house brought.

* * *

**Plz review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Heyeverybody sorry for the wait, my sister deleted my first one and I had todo it all over again, ugh!Anyways,I dedicate this chapter to**Artemis-Delilah-Avari**( thank you so much for helping me)and **tnt**( I don't want an enemy I hope we can be friends.) Now on with the show..I mean story.

* * *

Chapter 14 

"Okay, now chin up, turn a little to your left- and perfect!" Mrs. Norman exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

I was in the costume fitting room, trying on the outfit that my sister would have worn for the concert, albeit with different measurements. I was standing on a pedestal in front of three mirrors, turning in a circle for Mrs.Norman, the costume supervisor. 'I hate this outfit. I really, really do.'

Not only were the shoes uncomfortable but the outfit was just plain hideous! The black shirt was uncomfortably tight and the skirt was an unidentifiable mix of red spandex and lycra. The shoes were silver platform shoes with a thick, six-inch wedge. All in all it was a horrible garish outfit, but it fit my sister's one rule with clothing: The tighter the clothes and the more skin they show, the better.

There was no way I was wearing it for the concert. I tried to balance myself which was very difficult as I wore these rediculously high heels. 'How I will dance around on stage in these platforms, I have no idea. I need to say something before it's too late.'

"Uh, Mrs. Norman?" I called, still focusing on balancing myself.

"Yes?" she responded. I had to tell her I didn't want to wear this, I tried to think of the best way to say it and not hurt her feelings.

"Well I -uh I don't think," I trailed off. Well I was lost for words, but I had to test my courage. If I was to be Korma, I had to act like her minus the meaness.

I took a deep breath, gathered my thoughts, and chose my words carefully. "It's not that I don't like your clothes," I stated making sure I didn't give her the wrong idea. "I'm just not comfortable in this outfit and these heels. I am going to have to dance so I'm going to need something more comfortable," I finished.

I bit my lip as I waited for Mrs. Norman's reply.

She was in thought as she examined the outfit, finally she spoke. "Well I suppose the shoes are a bit too high and now that I think about it red isn't really your color. It clashes with your hair," she stated still examining my outfit.

"Okay, lets try something else." She said and walked over to her clothes line.

"I'm going to go change." I mumbled and effortly made my way to the changing room.

Once I finished changing I came out wearing my normal, more comfortable clothes. I didn't have any other clothes since the explosion, so Richard was nice enough to take me to the mall. I had a great time, but I don't think boys and shopping mix.

"I've got it!" Mrs. Norman exclaimed pulling out a very cute outfit.

It was a purple tube top that came to about mid-waist on me, along with an equally cute purple skirt with a silver belt attached. Purple boots with maybe a two or three inch wedge completed the outfit. Mrs. Norman put her hand into a wooden box and pulled out two silver bracelets with green jewels.

"It's beautiful." I sighed.

Mrs. Norman smiled and put the outfit down on her desk.

"Let's make sure it fits you first." She responded fumbling around in her drawer. She pulled out a measuring tape and walked up to me. As she measured me, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mrs. Norman called keeping her eyes focused on her measuring.

After Mrs. Norman's response a tall, bulky man walked in the room. His black sunglasses and the sidearm sticking out of his pocket told me he was part of the security force.

"Mrs. Norman, I have a kid here who I found wandering in the main room. He claims to know Miss Anders. Should I eject him from the premises?" he asked.

Right off I knew who it was and replied, "Oh that's Richard. He's a friend of mine, will you send him in please?" I asked, hoping they would allow it.

The man looked to Mrs. Norman who nodded in approval. "Hey, Jeff, bring the kid in." The man said into his earpiece.

Within seconds, the door opened revealing another man and Richard.

"Come in, come in!" Mrs. Norman declared. "Any friend of Miss Anders is certainly welcome," she added.

"Uh, thanks." Richard smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Mrs. Norman smiled and looked to me. "He's cute, is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

Unfortunantly, Richard heard Mrs. Norman and blushed.

"Uh,no he's not." I studdered blushing furiously.

Mrs. Norman raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled, "Oh I see," she winked..

'How red can a person's face get, because if there's a limit I'm WAY over it.' I glanced over to Richard who was no longer red but now had a sort of sad look on his face. This confused me. What was wrong with him?

I was about to question when Mrs. Norman spoke. "Richard was it? You can sit right over there on the sofa while I do my magic. Don't worry it won't take long."

Richard just nodded and with that, he went over and sat down.

"Okay, she announced, "time to try it on!"

I looked to her, "Am I the right size?" I asked.

Mrs. Norman grinned, "Yes, it fits you perfectly. The skirt is a bit long but I can fix that."

She walked over to her desk and picked up the outfit. Putting it up to me she then saw whether or not she had to hem it.

Her green eyes traveled across the length of the skirt in thought.

Finally she spoke, "Yes, I'll definitely take up the skirt a few inches." Following Mrs. Norman's fingers, I saw that with adjustments, the skirt would go to about mid-thigh. 'That isn't too bad.'

I nodded in agreement. It shocked me at how quiet I was. I barely said a word. 'I guess I'm just nervous.'

"Now go try it on," said Mrs. Norman. Her eyes were shining in anticipation.

I smiled slightly and walked back into the dressing room. I changed quickly into the outfit.

As I finished I looked into the long mirror and smiled. I looked good. Really good.

"Miss Anders are you done?" An impatient, yet excited, voice called.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror. "Yes I'm done." I responded, slightly nervous at what her expression would be.

"Okay, wait let me introduce you."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at her excitment.

"Introducing the stylish, glamorous Korma Anders!"

I frowned slightly at the mention of my sister's name but pushed it out of my mind and walked out.

The first expression I got was from Richard. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open.

I blushed in embarrassment. Why was he so shocked?

A thought came to my mind and I blushed harder and shook my head in disbelief. He doesn't think of me in that way. He's probably just being nice.

"Oh, Miss Anders, you look absolutely stunning!" she squealed.

"W-what do you think Richard?" I asked him. I was curious as to what he was thinking.

Richard looked startled like I just woke him up from sleeping.

Finally he spoke, "Oh, um, you look..." he trailed off, embarrassed.

I waited anxiouzly for his answer. He seemed like he was having trouble with the choosing of his words.

"You look-nice." He finished quickly.

I tried not to show my disappointment. I was really hoping he would say something more. I guess I was wrong.

I faked a smile and thanked him for the compliment. If you consider it a compliment.

"Alright then," Mrs. Norman said breaking up the tension in the room. "I believe we are done here. I'm so glad you came Miss Anders, it was a joy to have you here!" She exclaimed. "Now the hair and makeup is something I don't do but I can make an appointment for you to see Mr. Effron. He's the best! " she insisted.

"I'm going to have to check with my mom on that, thank you for having me and for the outfit," I said, smiling.

She smiled back, "You're welcome. I'll have your outfit ready in your dressing room, now go change and I'll see you at the concert."

I nodded and went to the dressing room to change. When I was finished, I walked back to Richard.

"Uh so..you wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked Richard.

We were in his Mustang driving in complete silence until I just had to say something. I waited for him to say something, anything. The quiet was driving me insane. Was he mad at me?

"Sorry Kori, I'm not really in the mood for ice cream." he apologized keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh.. alright." I replied.

More silence came until I just had to ask, "Is something wrong Richard? I mean ever since we left Mrs. Norman's office you've been very quiet. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked desperate for an answer.

"Nothing's wrong," Richard stated. "I'm just a little tired, that's all," he finished.

"Okay" I muttered and with that I left it alone. We continued to drive in silence as we ventured home.

* * *

Please review, flames are excepted. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The sun had finally peered out of the clouds sending rays of sunlight to the ground below like angles casting their warmth to what lay below.

"At least you'll get to sing in decent weather." Gar strained, through the back seat, cracking through the eerie silence that laid between us in the limo.

"Not that it matters since she's singing INSIDE." Victor pointed out. His eyes were downcasted to the floor and ocassionally he would stare at me in utter loss. I felt uncomfortable and embarrased because that's what everyone seemed to be doing- staring at me. Like i was a bomb about to explode.

"Can you two dimwits ever stop your bickering?" Rachel looked up from her book and glared at the two.

"Well what else are we suppose to do?" Gar asked, bored as he slumped over in his seat.

"I was smart and brought a book to read Gar. Unlike you." Rachel snickered.

"Not like he can read in the first place." Victor muttered.

"Hey!" Gar shouted.

"Actually Rachel hasn't turned a page of her book since we got in the car.." Richard stated sternly. His voice was harsh and unfamiliarly cold. I felt like i was in the middle of this mess.

"Well you haven't taken your eyes off of Kori since we picked up Gar!" Rachel shot back. He threw his eyes off me and glared menacingly at Rachel.

"I can so read Victor!" Gar shouted, "Look over there- Bob's famous fishing shop!" Gar stuck his tongue out at Victor after he read the passing by billboard.

"See!" Gar yelled again.

"Shut up grass stain!"

"Guys! Cut it out!" I yelled, as Gar and Victor ceased from their arguing and Rachel and Richard also stopped bickering back and forth. My face was stern as i glanced at all of the- sorry written all over their faces. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head to the tinted window where cars zoomed by. The rest of the ride was silent- the kind where you have thousands of things to say, but you never actually end up saying it.. The silence where nothing was heard except nervous movement from all of us and the outside surroundings zooming by. I kept my eyes wandering outside at the sky, ignoring any eye contact from my friends.

"We're here." Gar whispered as the sleek limo parked infront of a grand, towering building where the sun danced off the shimmering silver wall, "Finally." He added, unbuckling his seatbelt and stretching his arms- also giving a big yawn.

"Cool place." Victor muttered, stepping out of the car.

"The theatere is one of the top in the country for it's acustics and elaborate interior." Rachel pointed out as we all gawked at the massive building that laid before us.

"It's not that awesome. When i was practicing here i got lost in a sea of red curtains. And i tripped off the stage." I muttered drly, as i handed the security guard my identification card. Then we all stepped through the security and our bags were checked.

A police officer lead me down twisting hallways across the plush red carpets. We all passed beautiful oil paintings with gold trimmed frames and various handmade wood chairs. "This place is unbelievable." Rachel muttered, brushing her hands over a vase of roses resting on a table that had wavy designs carved into the wood. I guess it was unbelieveable. The building itself was worth billions of dollars. And the interior was outstanding and filled with lusious and luxurious items.

"Ahmm... Miss. Anders, your dressing room is down that hall and-"

"i know, thanks." I cut in.

"Right. I will escort your friends to their assigned seats. Good day Miss.. Anders." The police officer bowed in a joking mannor and headed off down the hall. I stopped and stared at my friends- my face a ghostly pale.

"Good luck." Gar muttered softly.

"Thanks, hope you guys enjoy your seats- private balcony. My parent's aranged it for you." I informed them, giving them my award winning smile. But i was anything but happy at the moment... all of us were.

"Uh... be safe." Rachel mumbled, suddenly pulling me into a friendly hug. I was shocked for a moment- for she never ever did anything like that before. Her surprising action threw me back, but i was grateful, i needed all the support i could get.

"Look at this- our little girl all grown up." Victor smiled as I sqeezed him into a hug. "Thanks Vic." I muttered. "Be safe." He warned me, breaking the friendly embrace and following Gar down the hallway.

"Uh... see yah Kori." My smile dropped and i casted my head down at the floor. "Yeah, see yah." I mumbled, finally turning around and staring up at Richard. There was an uncomfortable pause. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shuffled his feet and uncertainly walked over towards the direction that everyone else went.

"Kori..." He trailed off. He turned around, at a loss of words. My eyes widened in surprise and i felt hopeful. I wanted to throw myself into his arms and cry on his shoulders.

"Good luck." He finally mumbled. Then swiftly turning around, he walked away. My disapointment was holding me back as i stared at his figure fade into the distant. I wanted to cry, but i didn't. I mean, what did i expect from him? He was my best friend and yet... i felt like i wanted more. More than a friend. Yikes, that was a lot to ask for. I opened the door to my dressing room and walked in, forgetting anything that just went on. I had a concert to perform.

"Kori Anders. Come this way and we will get you looking like a princess." I followed the excited lady to a chair where i plopped down and stared at the mirror in front of me.

"Okay now, just sit still and we will get you ready..."

--------

Oh gosh... oh gosh... Help me someone- anyone. Stage fright. Horrible little thing. There i stood. Clutching the red curtain as if i was holding onto dear life. Oh yeah, I was on in two minutes and at the moment these two minutes seemed to tick by second by second. Okay, maybe it wasn't stage fright. But i was scared to death. Literally. I mean, i could die any second. WIth the criminal after me and all they could be holding a gun point blank at my head and pull the trigger. Then i would be lost forever. My surprising mood change had taken effect and i slowly peeked out to the crowd full of thousands of people all waiting for me to perform.

"Kori, your on in one minute." Yep... one minute. One minute till death. Sighing, i brushed back my hair i agrivation. "Kori, don't mess up your hair." A lady warned me, "And your parent's tell you good luck. THey just went to find their seat." She informed me.

I nodded a thanks.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I thank you all for coming tonight. Now, a reminder that all cellphones and turned off and please remain seated durining the concert. In just a few seconds the show will begin. Thank you." The guy up front put down the microphone and strutted off stage.

"Kori, remember, as we practiced. Just walk up on the stage and grab the microphone. Then wait for the piano and sing. That's it! Not that hard okay?" Not that hard? I was about to do the biggest mistake i had ever done in my life.

"Now go!" She gave me a little nudge and i froze.

"Kori... she mumbled, giving me a little push. I glared at her.

"Oh come on, everything's going to be fine." She whispered. I hope she was right.

Taking slow, careful steps, i soon found myself blinded by lights shinning down on me. The audience politly clapped and my shaking hand grasped the cold microphone. I quickly scanned the crowd but couldn't see my friends. Their seats were far up on the balcony.

Taking a deep, relaxing breath i nodded my head slightly at the piano player. On cue she started playing on the piano. Here goes nothing...

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

The crowd errupted into a wild applause. That was it. I was done- finished. My heart raced as some members in the crowd politly stood up and clapped. A smile of relief was plastered on my face as i bowed a couple times like it was planned. Then the red curtains closed and i was covered in pitch black.

I did it. I really did it. And... i was ALIVE!

"Kori! That was amazing. You did it!" My mother came running back stage and crushed me in a bony hug.

"Yeah mom..." I whispered.

"Oh that was the best performance ever. There are already contractors ready to hire you. You're going to make millions and millions of dollars. Shoot to the top, that's what your going to do. I'm so proud of you!" She crushed me even harder and i couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "Now, you better go change, your friends are waiting for you." She excitingly walked away and i stared at the curtains dumbfounded.

"I'm alive." I whispered again, my face brightened up. "And no one else got killed either."

When i was finally back into my regular clothes, i pranced down the hallway to where my friends were waiting.

"That was awesome Kori!" Gar yelled.

"Yeah girl, i never knew you could sing like that!" Victor added.

"Nice job Kori." Rachel muttered, smirking.

"Where's RIchard?" I asked, a little disapointed that he wasn't here.

"He left right after you finished Kori... i don't know where he went." Rachel informed me, "I'm sorry." She added.

"No, it's fine." I muttered glumly.

"Come on Kori, your mom promised us dinner at her house to celebrate." Gar said, heading towards the exit.

"okay..." I mumbled, glancing around.

"Do you think Richard will meet us there?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't know Kori, I don't know." Sighing, i slowly trodded behind them as we walked to the limo. Where was he?

-

Rock on give it up to dolphinluver21 she did a great job! (dolphinluver21) really sorry to Artemis deilah aravi... my editor. She was suppose to edit it... but i kind of was running late with this chapter. I hope you can edit my next one though. and longhairedhorses too!

-sam


	16. Chapter 16

**finally! hey guys I know I kinda took long but school is starting again and can you beileve it they gave homework on the first day! Ugh! Give me a shout in your reviews if you hate school! Also tell me what you thought of this chapter. Well enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 16

The morning sun arose transparenting its rays through the window drapes. Stirring slightly I awoke with a groan. Placing a hand on my forehead I yawned and rolled to my side.

I was extremely exhasted from the lack of sleep.

You'd think I would have a great night sleep after my accomplishment last night with the great preformance, but even though that all worked out I still wondered about Richard.

Where was he?

Why did he leave so soon?

And why didn't he show up for the celebration dinner at my house?

I suddenly remembered the dinner last night. Unfortunatly, mom decided to cook...you could just imagen the looks of disgust on our faces when she put that "food" on the table.

Of course non of us ate it after coming up with our own original excuses other than that everything turned out okay.

The other question that had keep me up was..why wasn't I dead? I mean I'm not complaining or anything but what happened?

Did the murderer forget to check his calendar.

I slightly laughed once I thought of that.

It was good that I was trying to put some humor into it even though it was a serious matter.

Pushing my thoughts aside I graduly got up. Stretching my arms, I let out another yawn before greeting the day.

Since Richard wasn't here last night I decided to sleep at my house because of the fact that I didn't feel like walking all that way.

"Oh crud." I mumbled to myself remembering that I left my clothes in the guest room at Richard's house.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" I said as I startled to make up my bed.

The door swung open revealing an overly joyed mother who unfortunatly had a tray of-**what was that crawling!-**

"Morning sweetheart, I made you breakfast!" she sang.

I gave her a nervous smile as I tryed to think of another excuse.

'Man, if she keeps cooking, I'm going to starve!'

Uh no thanks mom, I'm still full from last nights dinner. I lied.

But you didn't eat anything. Mom pointed out.

'Crap'

"Well..I was fed backstage..alot."

I mentally cursed myself for being such a terrible liar.

"Uh mom, can you drive me to Richard's?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sure sweety, just let me get my purse, met you outside." She called as she left the room.

In the mustage we drove along with the top down.

The wind blowing through my hair as I listen to the radio and sang along.

My song soon ended and along came an enouncement. _Korma Anders reported alive and well as she sang on stage last night at the m.p. concert. _Mom squilled as she hear this and turned it up louder so she could hear better. _Vocailist Van artsy was there as well as many, listening to the angelic voice, he himself was quite impressed at Ms. Anders preformance and is hoping to work with her in the future. _

Mom nearly damaged my ears as she screamed in excitement, but even I had to smile.

They really thought I was good!

Me, Kori Anders... even if they thought I was Karma.

Karma, she was brought back into my mind, she wanted this so much. To be hired and sing for millions. It was her dream, but was it mine?

My thoughts were interupted as I was being pulled by mom to give me yet again another death hug.

"I'm so proud of you sweety!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." I managed to say.

Mom thankfully let go of me as she continued to drive. I slumped in my seat trying to figure out how my life could change so fast from one direction to another. I hadn't gave it much thought until now and it kinda scared me.

"We're here!" Mom exclaimed stopping infront of the gates of the manor.

I opened the car door and got out, waving bye to my mom I then walked up to the doors and knocked. Within seconds the door swung open revealing Alfred.

"Ah, Miss Anders, It's such a pleasure to see you again, I must say that was quite the show you did on the telly."(hows do you spell that?)

I smiled at him, "thank you Alfred...is Richard home?" I asked.

"Why yes Miss anders he is in his room. Should I inform him of your arrival?" He asked.

"Oh no thanks, If its alright with you I'll just go to his room."

Yes of course, Up the stairs three doors down to your right." he instructed.

I thanked him and trodded up the starcase.

Reaching his door I tapped it.

After a few knocks he opened having a reither suprised look on his face.

"Kori?"

"Hey Richard." I said trying to act casual when really I was worried.

"Can I come in?" I asked him.

He paused for a second then nodded.

Moving aside he aloud me in and shut the door. "So, I started to say, What's up?" I asked taking a seat on his bed.

Richard shrugged, "Nothing's up." he replied.

There was silence as I tryed to think of something to say... but my mind was blank.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "uh I came to get my clothes...and to see if you were okay." I explained getting to the point.

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow, "ya I'm fine... why wouldn't I be?" He answered with an unfimilar irritation in his voice.

I was taken back by his sudden mood.

He was irritated, but why?

"No reason, It just you haven't been yourself lately."

"What do you mean by I haven't been myself?" he asked still irritated.

I was slightly scared to continue but I did anyway, there was something bugging him and I was going to find out what it was.

"Richard...are you mad at me?" I question wanting so much to know yet I was scared to hear the answer.

Richard didn't answer he just stood there.. like he was trying to figure out the question himself.

I waited anxiously as he coninued to remain silence but now was staring at me..in a sort of sad way.

Ugh I was so confussed right know I don't know weither to comfort him or leave and the silence was terrifing me.

My patience was growing thin as he continued to be silent and stare.

Finally i snapped, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled angryly.

I didn't wanting to guess what was wrong I wanted to know, I wanted to be there for him, but how could I when he was shutting me out.

Richards expression changed from shock to anger real quick and started to shout back.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"THEN WHAT'S WRONG?"

" NOTHINGS WRONG! GEEZ KORI DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PUT YOUR NOSE IN MY BUSINESS! J-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted in anger.

It was now my turn to stare in utter shock, not only was he yelling at me but he was acussing me of being nosey when I was only concerned.

I felt a hot tear trickle down my cheek as I then ran out of his room and into the hallway.

"Kori!" I heard him yell but I didn't stop I was to hurt.

I raced down the stairs and nearly collided with Alfred who looked at me in suprise, "Ms. Anders?"

I-I'm sorry alfred I apologized and with that i ran out of the door, never once looking back.

**Well thats the best I could come up with I know it sucks I wanted to give it a shot with out artemis's help you know see if i improved alittle. I know my spelling didn't improve thats for sure. Hope you like it ! Also hope you understand artemis maybe next chapter you could edit I just really want to give it a try. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, hope ya'll had a great labor day weekend! Well...enjoy!**

chapter... something...

It was said that the ones who are closest to us are the most alien to us. That's what I felt like with Richard. Sure, we've been friends for what seemed like an eternity, but we all had our moments where we? Would just explode at each other. But this just seemed to completely obliterate all those other harsh catastrophes and stick a knife right through my heart. Why did he have to hurt me so bad?

After running and finally walking a bit, I came across a tattered and worn playground. Memories of the past flashed in my head as the rusty swing swayed back and forth, playing in the light breeze. I wiped away an unwanted tear and grasped the metal chain with delicacy until I placed myself in the seat. I rocked back and forth slightly. I flung off my shoes and scrunched my toes in the sand and grinned as I pictured a much younger version of Richard and I playing tackle football near the wide oak tree.

Calming and relaxing events like this always tended to my nerves and I slowly retained my usual personality. I became slightly more joyful, but not for long.

"Kori Anders. I believe we have some unfinished business."? Icy blue eyes glared like daggers as Kitten Moth huffed over, arms crossed and her face held a somewhat enraged feature.

"Hello Kitten", I hissed. "It's been a while." In fact, she hadn'?t even made her way through my mind these past months. Ever since the talent show, everything was lying low.

"You're such a jerk Kori. I hate you!" she screamed. Her mouth seemed to spit venom.

"I hate you too, now please leave me in peace!" First Richard, and now I had to deal with this spoiled brat!

She tossed her Coach purse over her shoulder onto the grass and stood with her hands at her sides, fists clenched and knuckles white. Blonde hair flung in front of her face covering her gleaming eyes and we both stayed motionless for a few minutes. A small gust of wind blew an errant leaf into Kitten's hair, but she didn't move to brush it aside. I still swaying casually back and forth on the swing as if everything was perfectly normal.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, impatiently tapping my fingers against the swing chain.

Without further notice, she marched up to me, her hand raised and brought it down across my face. Her fake nails dug into my cheek and drew blood. My hand went up to my cheek and I stared at the blood dripping into my hand. I was in total shock, my mouth hanging open in utter disbelief.

I grimaced in pain and stared up at Kitten who smirked in satisfaction, but then her smile faded as I yelled,"What was that for!" I was completely enraged.

She was ready to give me another blow with her hand but she held it back and tears started pouring out of her eyes. "You ruined my life Kori Anders," She hissed, the words were barely audible.

"What?" I was confused and I kept staring at her in bewilderment.

"You can thank your sister for putting me through this. Your stupid family shouldn't even exist!" she screeched.

"I was going to be the most famous singer in the world! And then Korma stepped in! She stole my career from me!"

Wiping away her tears, she grabbed her Coach bag and glared at me again.

"Then when she died I was ready to shoot to the top again. But then you had to step in. Little Miss Innocent Kori. I hate you!" She screamed, kicking dirt at me. I still sat motionless, absorbing all the information.

"I'm sorry you think your life is so pathetic Kitten, now go rot in some bottomless pit. You have no business cutting me like that!"

She raised up her hand for a blow and I grabbed her wrist in one swift movement.

"Get out of here Kitten," I spat.

"No! I'm not through with you. I will kill you! You're brainless sister ruined my life. I had the dream of a life time coming true and then she had to step in. You're no better off too! Brainless, foolish pieces of sh-" I cut her off with my fist coming in contact with her face. She sprawled back onto the ground, smacking her head against the wood.

"Don't you ever insult my sister or me like that ever again!" I kicked her hard in the side as a whimper was emitted from her.

"You're going to regret this Kori! She flung dirt up into my eyes and I aimlessly kicked her again.

"Kori!" Richard came running over the hill and grabbed me by the arms, I was pressed against his stomach as he held onto me tight.

"What have you done?" He stared at the crimson blood dripping onto the grass from Kitten's nose.

"She cut me, she insulted my sister and dared to threaten to kill me! I gave her what she deserved."? Richard restrained me from beating Kitten into her grave. Being too strong, I wasn't able to break free of his grasp.

"Get out of here Kitten. Now," Richard ordered. She quickly scurried up and ran off.

After some time he finally loosened his grasp and I wiggled free. I swiped up my shoes and rubbed my nose, sniffing as tears started forming again.

"Kori..." He reached for my arm and I escaped his grasp again, heading towards my home.

"Kori wait! We need to talk!" He called after me.

"I'm done talking Richard! Just leave me alone!"

"Kori!" He gave out a final plea and I stopped dead in my tracks. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you," he continued. His face had the look of a toddler denied sweets or a puppy being left alone.

"I- I'm sorry to Richard," I apologized.

"No Kori, you were just being concerned and I was being a jerk."

"As usual," I mumbled jokingly.

"Hey?"

"Richard, please tell me what's wrong. I know there's something different about you. Ever since that day you went with me to get my costume."

"It's kind of hard to explain Kori-" He trailed off uncomfortably, shuffling his feet in the dirt nervously.

"Well, could you at least try?" I asked hopefully.

"We've been friends forever right?" I nodded my head slowly, trying to catch on to what he was telling me. Friends. Just friends.

"But that weird lady at the costume fitting place opened up something that I had been thinking about for a while- I mean-" He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Go on," I said.

"Well... she asked if I was your boyfriend. And you said no. Cause that's the truth," He mumbled.

"But, Kori, I-" He became silent and stared at the ground in frustration.

"Richard?" I questioned.

"Remember when we were young and we'd attempt to climb that oak tree over there? He pointed to the low-branched tree. I'll race you up it!" He yelled, dashing from the swing and grabbing onto a branch.

"Richard!" I yelled, aggravated.

"Richard! Why are you dropping the subject here? Get back down here! You haven't finished explaining-?"

"Come on Kori!" He cut me off as I stormed over to the tree. Grabbing my hand he attempted to pull me up. Instead I grabbed a branch and hoisted myself up.

"Richard," I mumbled, completely ticked off.

He started to climb up higher in the tree, me following in hot pursuit behind him.

"Richard this isn't funny!" I groaned, not noticing how high off the ground we were. He sat on a top branch and I climbed up next to him. His warm smile faded as I stared at him, completely infuriated.

"Okay Kori, you really wanna know the truth?"

I nodded. Richard took my hands in his. 'What on earth is he doing?'

"Well you see... Kori, I- I... love you."

**Great job Dolphinluver21! This is totally my favorite chapter! So review and tell my partner how great she is!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait, here it is! Enjoy! and thank you so much artemis, you rock!**

Chapter 18

----

My mouth was agape; I was completely and utterly stunned. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Those words kept sounding in my head. Those three beautiful words that I've been longing to hear.

I love you.

I felt in a dream as I wondered if this was really happening to me. I was scared that I would wake up any second.

I had been waiting for him to say that since elementary school. I remembered in kindergarden, Richard and I played 'pretend wedding' and got married; he gave me a flower and we hugged each other.

I smiled inside my mind at the past memory and wondered if Richard remembered that.

Oh no Richard!

My thoughts were interupted as I relized that I hadn't repsonded and looked to see a sad and confused Richard.

Before I had a chance to open my mouth he beat me to it.

"I-I'm so sorry Kori ," he said, and with that he started climbing rapidly down the tree.

"Richard!" I shouted as I to climb down in hurry to stop him.

Richard keep his pace and soon got to the ground and he started to run.

Half way down the tree I jumped off and landed on the ground. Ignoring my throbbing ankles I ran after him repeating his name and pleading for him to stop.

"Richard!" I yelled trying to catch up with him but was failing miserably, as he was a good distance away.

As I continued running I searched my mind trying to thinking of how to stop him. I couldn't lose him not like this. Panting I gained more speed but not enough, my legs hurt trying to keep up but I kept at it pushing myself.

I needed him more than anything he was the reason I got up everyday, without him I was nothing and I knew it and now he need to know too.

Now or never, I thought, and shouted with all my might.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Withen seconds he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me. I stopped running too and watched, waiting for him to do something.

Silence filled the air as we continued to stare at each other for what seemed like forever. He began to open his mouth but closed it again.

"Richard?" I whispered shakily. I stepped forward. Had I lost him?

I could feel a tear roll from my eye and begin its salty path down my cheek.

I was so confused, so hurt to think that he could have changed his mind about me.

"Richard," I choked out.

My legs felt like they were going to give out on me. I felt lightheaded from all the running but all of those thoughts were ignored for Richard. I tried to keep myself from breaking down as I watched him stand there with an unreadable expression on his face.

Why was I so stupid? Why did I alway have to be so clueless?

Not being able to look at him anymore I turned my gaze to the ground, knowing I had ruined everything. He probably didn't even want me anymore, much less want to be my friend.

More tears started coming down at the thought of losing my best friend.

Why was I always- My thoughts were interupted as a warm hand brushed against my cheek and wiped my tears away.

I froze in surprise, but at the same time enjoyed the contact.

I looked up to see Richard. He face was anything but sad as a large smile was now plastered onto his face.

"Richard?" I said looking into his teary blue eyes. I had never seen Richard cry before which caused me more confusion.

I stared at him in utter shock. Why was he crying but smiling at the same time?

Without a response, Richard cupped my face in his hands and caressed my cheek with his two thumbs.

Looking deeply into my eyes, he whispered "I love you Kori." The dull sunlight shined in both of our eyes, making them shine brightly.

A smile spread across my face as we were but a few inches apart, "I love you too." I responded sweetly.

Grinning he pulled even closer if possible and kissed me.

A sweet, tender kiss that sent pleasant butterflies into my stomach.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held tight to him, feeling reluctant to ever let him go again. As I did so he then wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss.

We had to stop the kiss for lack of air, but we did not detach ourselves from each other's arms. I laid my head down on Richard's shoulder and smiled. We stood there for what seemed like hours holding each other tight and forgetting the world around us.

--One Week Later--

beep beep beep

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock. Smiling, I bounced out of bed and greeted the day as I normally did.

It had been a week since Richard and I got together and I couldn't have been any happier. However, Kitten was not to thrilled to hear about our blossoming new relationship and had try to pick a fight with me, she ended up going to the principal's office where she was expelled. Apparently, her grades weren't as stellar as she previously had boasted, and her attacking me was the final straw.

I wish her luck despite how much I hate her.

Everything was going so right! Now I loved waking up to a new day as I felt so sure of myself and was ready to accomplish anything the world tossed at me.

I was a new person.

Walking down the stairs I grabbed a piece of toast and headed outside where my boyfriend was waiting.

"Hey Richard!" I exclaimed pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey Kori, you ready for school?"

"No." I responded, humorously, yet true.

Richard laughed and pulled me close, planting a kissing on my lips.

I sighed contently against his soft lips. We eventually had to pull away since we didn't want to be late to school-again.

We started off for school on foot, enjoying the cool breeze and fallen bronze and auburn leaves everywhere.

It was fall now and the weather was nice and cool, little kids were jumping in the piles of leaves their parents had painstakingly raked not just a day before. T-shirts and flip-flops were replaced with turtlenecks and boots.

I smiled to myself again remembering a time when Richard and I were little, we played in the leaves and did all the possibile things you could do with those leaves until it was time to go home. We had a lot of fun when we were little but now I enjoyed more of the present as Richard and I were now together. I couldn't be happier.

School was less complicated now that Kitten was gone. I couldn't help but praise the principal for letting her go. He really did us all a favor. I know I'm being mean but honestly I don't feel guilty about it.

"Kori?" Richard called interupting my thoughts.

I look to him in wonder his face was worried, "What?"

Richard pointed straight ahead. At lest three fire-trucks were parked in front of our school, trying to fight the orange tongues of flame that were destroying our school. Classmates and teachers alike stood with their mouths wide open. I opened my mouth and said the words that everyone was dying to utter.

"Holy crap!"

&&&&&&&&&

**Thanks for reading and now review! Lazy to write a review, understandable. I get that way sometimes, but I make an effort to tell people how great they are and encourage them. So for all the people I missed YOU ALL ARE VERY TALENTED!.**


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter is dedicated to Artemis-Delilah-Avari for editing and also to RobinxStarfireLuvr for being our 100th reviewer! ( and no, we are not boys)

----

Chapter 19

I don't know why I felt tears threatening to fall. It was just school. But it wasn't 'just school'. I had so many fond memories there. The day Gar replaced Vic's burger with a tofu one; the day Rachel lost a bet and had to wear pink to school; the day we told everyone that Richard and I were dating.. "I can't believe it's all gone," I whispered. Richard put his arm around me. "I know," he said.

Ashes were scattered aimlessly, as a gentle gust of wind blew through the

parking lot.

"We'd better back up before the fire spreads," Richard beckoned, gently

nudging me over father away.

The wind whipped through my hair, scattering it about my face. Aggravated, I brushed my hair back only to spy a small piece of paper fluttering around in the wind. It was dotted with ash and one corner was emblazoned with a hissing cat. I snatched the paper out from the air. On it faint, yet notable writing was scribbled in dark red lipstick. It read:

Kori- Take this as a warning. Don't ever cross me again or else.

-Kitten

P.S. Meow.

My face went pale as I read it over again. For something so short and to the point- why was it so threatening?

"Kori, are you okay? What's that-"

"Nothing?" I quickly muttered and crumpled up the sheet and tossed it on the ground. Big mistake. Richard glanced at me suspiciously before grabbing the scrap off the ground.

"Richard," I mumbled, not wanting him to get into this. I could see his face instantly turn serious as he scanned it over again and again.

He was left silent for a while- in full concentration. I was worried that he would never talk to me again. After all, I did try to hide it from him.

"Kori, why did you try and hide this?" He asked.

"I- didn't want you to interfere," I confessed, shuffling my feet on the ground.

"What?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Look, it's my problem okay. It's my fault that the school is turning to ashes and it's my fault that I took that stupid role and tried to become a

singer-"

"That's not true, Kori?" He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes and sighed.

"It's not your fault. Stop trying to make it seem like it is."

"But-?"

"It's apparently all Kitten's fault."

I bit my lip in thought. I guess he was right. It still felt like such a heavy burden on me. Why did I have to feel like crap?

"Kori," He gave me a warm smile and tried to capture me in a kiss, but I gave him my cheek instead. He whispered in my ear, holding me in a tight embrace, "Don't worry, they'll catch her."

At that instant Garfield Logan came rushing over, his face flushed and worried written all over.

"Have you guys seen Rachel?" I shook my head 'no' suddenly realizing the worst that could of happened.

"Gar! Was she- in the building?" Please no, please no, please no. NO!

"Yes! But I thought she got out! The firemen rescued some people already! She was suppose to be out! I thought-" He trailed off, now full of tears.

How can that be?

"No, Kori! She got out! She's with you right?"? He glared angrily at me,"Right?" Tears were still pouring out as he stared in disbelief. I

grasped Richard's hand tight. "Kori! That's not true?"

"W- what happened?" I asked, trying to calm him down.

"We- we were in the library. And then the fire alarm went off. She was right behind me but I got lost in all the smoke. I thought-" He trailed off again, in utter disbelief.

"No! She got out!" He yelled, I looked down in disappointment and sorrow.

"Gar, did you check with the firemen and the ambulance?"

"Yes?" He yelled quickly.

He was freaking out and couldn't control it. Soon he made a mad dash to the library building. It finally collapsed right in front

of him. Bricks and clouds of dark grey dust billowed out. It crumbled inward, with a noise like dry twigs snapping all at once. Amber flames pushed their way out of the fallen and broken windows. He sank to his knees in defeat. "Rachel,"

He muttered. "NO!"

"Sir, you need to get back.," The fireman ordered, grabbing his arm, which he pushed away.

"Gar?" I yelled hopelessly.

He cared so much for her! How much he must be in pain!

"Rachel," He mumbled helplessly in response.

With one swift movement, his tears were gone and he sprang up and- ran.

Wasn't that what I was suppose to do?- Run that was. To run away from everything, to get rid of all that was bad. But now he was out of sight and I felt sorry for him- and for Rachel. He cared so much about her and all this time we let it slip by. Now, after all that he's been through, everything's is a complete wreck for him.

"Kori, the firemen can't extinguish the fire, we're going to have to leave."He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

"But w- what about Rachel?" I asked sadly. He didn't know.

"Kori! Richard?" Victor came running over, out of breath.

"They found Rachel! Where's Gar!" He asked, in between deep gasps of breath.

"I- he- just ran off," I muttered, completely stunned from what was happening.

"How is she?" Richard asked, concerned.

"They're taking her to the hospital. She has major burns from her right foot to her knee, and her wrist is sprained, but she should recover." There was complete silence for a while, as none of us felt like saying anything. There was nothing to say actually.

"Bee's fine. She broke her arm when we were running out of the building," He mumbled sadly, glancing at the building engulfed in flames.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know Kori, I really don't know."

"But Gar, he'll be back right? Once he figures out Rachel's better. I mean, he can't stay for too long. He never runs away.," I added.

"He really cared about Rachel and no one really paid attention to that. Now, when he thinks she's gone, he's got nothing left to lose. Just think about it." Victor left me there thinking for a while. His feet dragged against the street as he walked away to his car.

"Let's get home." Richard and I headed home in deep concern- and concentration.

To think... if I lost Richard, I would die. Not physically, but mentally, not to mention emotionally. But there was just no hints that we ever caught from Gar.

Today he was just so heartbroken and we could do nothing about it. He was Rachel?'s secret admirer, I guess. Something along the lines of that. And now he thinks she dead- and it's all Kitten's fault. Right? Or is it still mine?

"Kori, do you know Rachel's favorite place? "

"Yeah, the overly depressing caf on the other side of town. Why?"

"I think I know where we can find Gar..."

-----

Another fabulous chapter from Dolphinluver21, clap hands! REVIEW PLEASE!


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait, Homework is such a PAIN! We'll heres chapter...uh well whatever it is ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 20 

All I could think of was my friends, Gar and Rachel.

Two polar opposites in love and now they are apart, hurt both physically and emotionally.

It made me wonder if things would ever be the same. If Gar would ever crack another one of his lame jokes or if Rachel would ever be able to walk again. I heard a brief description of her condition, but was there more? Could she have broke something that stabilized her, like her tibia. What if she couldn't walk again? What then?

All the possibilities frightened me.

How am I supposed to have faith now? Should I just trust in fate that everything will turn out alright?

My life is like a roller coaster ride. I would reach to the point where everything made sense and I was content... but then I would fall and go back down with another ordeal.

I want to cry out my frustration, to scream it out for all to hear, but right now I wanted to be strong as Richard and I went to console a desperate friend.

Between the corners of Maple and Jefferson Street marked a small worn down cafe. I hesitated at first but then pushed the doors opened with the help of Richard and stepped into the building.

Long black wax candles were set on the tables and a spotlight on the stage in the back illuminating the dreary room. The walls were painted, no doubt, a pitch black color as well as the tables and chairs. The people were dressed the same color of the walls, almost camouflaging as their pale faces were shown covered with piercings and mascara along with hair colored granny smith apple and fire engine red; and styled ridiculously besides.

I shivered as I wondered how Rachel could stand such a creepy place. My thoughts then went back to Rachel. I wished so badly to know how she was and to let her know my love for her as a sister, even though she probably already knew. I still felt the need to remind her.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

My body stiffened as I wondered who the hand belonged to. Regaining some of my nerve I anxiously looked over to see Richard. I immediately relaxed at the sight of his friendly face and gave him a small smile. Turning back I tried to point out Gar.

Finally, I spotted him in a dark corner with his head down.

I slowly approached him gathering my thoughts on what I was to say to him..

"Gar." I called to him in a soft tone.

Gar didn't respond he just kept his head down staring at the remaining amber liquid in his cup.

"Gar?" I repeated bending down to his level to get a good look at him.

Tear stands were down his cheeks along with new ones, his eyes were red and puffy and judging from his expression he was far from happy, more likely miserable. Seeing him this way shocked and saddened me and I was to put a stop to the pain my friend was going through.

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,"Gar, you don't have to talk just listen Rachel-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Gar roared interrupting me and turning a few heads.

I jumped back in surprise at his sudden outburst. I've never seen him so angry before.

"HEY! SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Richard shouted coming to my defense.

"I DON'T NEED HER HELP OR ANYONE ELSE'S HELP, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled in rage. The rage soon melted away as tears started flowing again.

He then quickly got up from his seat and made his way over to the another far side of a corner. As he did the manager came to us, "Keep it down your disturbing a lot of people with your unnecessary yelling." He spoke in a dry monotone voice, his dark eyes narrowed.

We both nodded and he left going back to his job. I looked back over to Gar who was in the same position as earlier but now shaking. I quickly looked back to Richard in confusion and frustration. How was I going to explain to Gar about Rachel when he wouldn't let me speak?

"Richard what do I do," I whispered over to him keeping in mine our whereabouts, "He won't even let me speak," I said hoping to uplift my confusion.

Richard gave a long sighed as he scattered his mind for a solution.

"Maybe 'you' should go talk to him." I suggested.

"I wouldn't make a difference- he's heartbroken Kori. I mean if I thought I had lost you I would probably have done the same."

Wow, I can't believe he loves me that much.

Turning my gaze back to Gar I then walked over to him. I stopped at the front of the table facing him and stared at his sad face.

Gar sighed, "I'm sorry Kori, I'm just- I don't know." He choked, letting some more tears fall. "I miss her." he whispered letting his head hit the table and cried.

"Gar please listen." I spoke waiting for his cries to cease.

"She's alive." I announced making sure Gar heard me.

Gar looked up to me, "S-she is but-"

"I will explain later." I interrupted.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's at the hospital being taken care of." I informed him.

Gar quickly jumped from his seat with the most serious face I'd ever seen on him, "we have to get to the hospital, now!" Gar demanded, running to the exit. Quickly Richard and I followed him to the Mustang.

-

At the hospital we ran through the double doors stepping into the lobby and raced to the reception desk.

"Rachel Roth!" I announced to the nurse who immediately knew what I meant..

"Miss Roth, room 136." She replied in a bored tone.

Gar dashed ahead of us as we went in search of the room. Going around we came to a dead end and stopped.

"Ugh, where is it?" Gar yelled frustrated.

The hospital was confusing to go through and Gar's patience was growing very thin.

"RACHEL!" He cried. "RACHEL!" He franticly looked in all of the rooms in search of Rachel. One after another, disturbing many of the patients in the nearby rooms. "Gar!" Richard yelled trying to get him to calm down but he failed.

As he was just about to check another room Victor came running down a hall .

"Guys!" He called, "Rachel's room is this way!"

Gar immediately rushed in the other direction following Victor. Richard and I soon caught up and followed as we ran down many halls. Finally we got Rachel's room.

At the sight of Rachel Gar gasped and went to her side. Rachel was bandaged up and very pale, her eyes were shut tight as she was conscious. Her leg was suspended above her in a sling and a thick white cast.

"Rachel." Gar whimpered holding her hand tightly in his own. I paused as I got a good look at her. She looked terrible.

A tear tricked down my cheek as I realized things would never be the same at least not to me.

The scars could come and go but the memories would stay and i couldn't help but blame myself for all that happened.

I felt a hand wipe away my tears. I turn to Richard and hugged him tightly crying softly onto his shoulder.

The strange thing is he didn't tell me not to cry but allowed me to. So I could let it all out and he accepted it. Within a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

Knock Knock

I looked up to see Victor walking over grasping the knob and opening the door. As he did a petite woman stood at the door wearing a white lab coat over her normal attire and a clip board held in her hand.

"You're the nurse?" Victor asked.

She shook her head. "No I'm a doctor. Doctor Waters. "She explained. Her green eyes traveled to Rachel and Gar who was still by her side.

"I'm sorry about your friend...she is your friend right?" She asked making sure she wasn't mistaken.

We all nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked getting straight to the point. I was tired of guessing.

"Well, your friend has suffered second and third degree burns to her arm and upper back from the fire. Skin grafts are being made as we speak, so they should heal with plenty of rest and physical therapy in about a month," She told us and then paused.

"Anything else?" I asked, she looked like she was holding back on something, and that worried me.

"Well no, nothing too serious but I'm afraid she will have to be in a wheel chair for at least five months. From what I've seen and heard- due to the ceiling pieces that fell on her right leg, her leg is broken in three different areas." She informed us.

I heard a soft whimper coming from Gar and I looked down to the floor. Well at least she's alive, I assured myself but that didn't seem enough. She still was in pain and being in a wheel chair for 5 months was definitely going to change a few things...not to mention no school since it burnt to the ground.

I guess I should be happy about that but It seemed that all the other bad things took a hold of me.

"Uh, listen guys, Victor spoke, "I'm gonna go check on Bee." He said and walking out of the room.

"I need to go as well," the doctor said, "If you need me, here's my pager number." She scrawled a number on a piece of paper and walked out.

I sighed and walked over to Rachel's bed. Her motionless face brought tears back into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm so, so sorry." I muttered.

"Kori." I heard Richard say but I ignored him. I knew what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry for your pain. I'm sorry that you no longer have a home," I sniffed, "I'm sorry I'm such a terrible friend." I cried.

"Kori." Richard embrace me stroking my hair gently. I cried for what seemed the longest but then-.

"Rachel." Gar said.

I looked to Gar. He was still at her side holding her hand and now spoke.

"If you can hear me, I just want to say- I'm sorry a-about all the jokes and the times I annoyed you, I-If you want I'll never tell another stupid joke again- I love you, Rae. I really do. " He said, looking down.

"Really?"

We all jumped at the sudden voice.

"R-Rachel!" Gar exclaimed in shock.

Her eyes opened slowly. "What?" she mumbled in a weak, dry tone.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked also shocked yet slightly amused.

Rachel shrugged, "Not long, just enough to hear Gar's promise...and some other things." She said looking over to a red Gar.

He quickly replaced the shocked look with a lopsided grin. "Hey, Rachel!" He said nervously.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.

I also smiled as I saw the whole thing unraveling.

"Gar, you know what you just said, w-was it true?" She asked looking slightly hopeful. Gar's face didn't get any redder but more serious as he responded, "Yes, its true,'' He admitted.

She smiled and said, "Good because I love you too," she said. I squealed in excitement as she said that.

Gar looked down at her, he couldn't have be more shock but regain control as he eagerly bent down to kiss her.

My smile widen as more tears came down but this time it was different. I was so happy for both of them.

After a few minutes there kiss ended and Richard and I clapped our hands numb. I looked over to Richard gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled at me and returned with another long kiss. I sighed contentedly, happy that finally things were coming together. Maybe there was still hope of getting things straightened out.

"Ahem."

I turned to see Victor.

He was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Feeling better Rachel?" He asked grinning even more as she started to blush.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I don't care," she mumbled trying to cover her flushing face.

"How's Bee?" I asked in wonder.

"She's fine, aside from the broken arm." He said getting of the wall.

The doctor came in. "Miss Roth good to see your awake!" She exclaimed. "You'll be able to get out in a few days, but I'm afraid visiting hours are over," She stated looking at us with a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, come on guys." Richard said. We'll be back tomorrow.

We then said our goodbyes to Rachel and Bee and let the hospital with some unfinished business to take care of. First I was going to confront my mother and then we would head to the police station with some of evidence that would hopefully put Kitten Moth where she belonged.

* * *

**Okay that was my first time doing that pair hope it was okay, PLZ Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**ENJOY! I sure did. :)**

* * *

Chapter 21

"I'm sorry Mrs. Anders, but this evidence is too faulty. The Jump City Police Department just doesn't have the power to arrest Ms. Katherine Moth. Besides, police have not discovered where she might be at this point in time. However, she will be taken in for questioning once we get a hold of her. I'm sorry the police department can't do anything else for you, but unfortunately

our hands are tied in this matter."

My jaw literally dropped with disbelief.

"Can't you see behind those horrid glasses that Katherine Moth is trying to kill my baby girl!" My mother argued as the police officer in the front desk pushed his thick glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Mrs. Anders it is

certain that someone has been trying to kill your daughter, considering Mrs. Roth's house exploding and the arson at Jump City High. But there is no proof in the matter that Ms. Katherine Moth is responsible for all the crimes committed. We already have her on file and she is definitely the prime suspect in this case but, at the moment, we have no trace of her."

I opened my mouth to spit out a harsh protest at the man but thought for the better, "Thank you officer." My mother turned swiftly and stormed out of the building, with me being dragged behind her.

"Anything I can do to help." He waved a lazy good-bye as I narrowed my eyes.

"You could help by arresting Kitten." I shouted as the glass doors flew open.

"Stay safe!" He warned. Folders shuffled back in their places as he resumed his usual stance at the front desk. 'Idiot. Some service that was.'

"Well, if that wasn't the most disrespectful and unorganized police officer I've ever laid eyes on. Man of the law! Ha!" Mrs. Anders huffed, unlocking her new Blue Ferrari.

"It's not technically his fault, Mom." I reminded her.

"Still, he doesn't understand the power the Anders hold. Some day he will regret it. Maybe if he was waiting for a promotion, he would've been singing a different tune!" She started up the engine and sped out of the parking lot ignoring the speed limit entirely as we hit the highway.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll higher a team of Private Investigators for this. I will not rest until Katherine Moth is behind bars, where she so obviously belongs!"

"Hey Mom, can you drop me off at Richard's house?" I pleaded as a familiar playground near his manor passed by us.

"Of course, but make sure you have a ride home. I can't have you walking home at a time like this." She turned into Richard's long driveway as we ascended up a hill. She mumbled to herself angrily. I only caught a few words, such as 'Katherine' and 'jail', and other words I would have been grounded for uttering.

"I will."

"Richard is a nice boy you know. I think it's good that you two are together. I'm glad you're not dating some snotty, preppy boy..." She continued on with one of her tedious 'motherly speeches' on how good Richard was and how it helped me relieve stress whenever we hung out.

"I know Mom." I cut her off as she kissed me a good bye. "Be safe!"

"Dinner's at 7:00!" She reminded me. She slammed the door shut and drove off.

I stared at the disappearing car as it zoomed down the driveway. I knocked on the large oaken door. The handle turned and Alfred stepped out."Ah, Ms. Anders. I'm glad you're here. Master Grayson has been waiting for you."

The aged butler led me into the house. Boy was it nice to be there. I felt like home in the elegant manor. The familiar smell that the house carried wafted in my face. Now to find Richard...

"Master Grayson has been denting the floor with his pacing since your mother informed me that you were arriving. I believe he is still in the study."

I thanked him and headed up the spiraling oak wood stairs. I looked up as I did so. No matter how many times I had been here, the manor's sheer size caught my eye every time. "Richard!" I called. Nothing.

"Richard!" No reply.

I wandered around patiently. "Kori!" Richard sighed with relief as he saw me staring at an antique painting. He gave me a quick hug.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Horrible! They wont arrest Kitten and they can't even find her!" I announced, he seemed quite stunned and very deep in concentration.

"So, Katherine's no where to be found?" We walked into his bed room.

"Yeah." I replied.

He stayed silent for a while. "Wanna watch T.V.?" He suggested, flipping on the 20" Plasma screen on the wall.

Not really..." I trailed off sadly. I didn't really know what to do. Sorrow struck me as he plopped down on the bed.

I realized I wasn't in the mood to do anything because I was filled with: pain. Grief, maybe, but enough weight from all the events that had unraveled that it was time to do something about it.

"Hey Richard, can we go visit Korma's grave?" I suggested, he glanced at me uncertainty plastered over his face.

"I guess. But why?"

"Just because. I think I should pay some respect." I felt a lingering pain reach me as thoughts of Korma raced through my head. It would be good to go visit her. I could wipe away a plate of heavy suffering.

"Alright." He said, not wanting any further explanation. He understood.

"Motorcycle or mustang?" He joked, flipping open the key pad and accessing the garage door.

"Motorcycle." I beamed when he grabbed his keys off the wall.

Revving up his motorcycle, he squealed out of the driveway, a smirk played across his face when I encircled my arms around his waist and buried my head in his back. I inhaled the familiar warm scent that he carried. Like leather and spice. I sighed as the wind whipped through my hair. Sanctuary.

As we approached the graveyard my heart gave a jolt. Uncomfortableness clawed my stomach as a flash of the massive statue that guarded Korma's grave caught my eyes. My parents had insisted on the best for her, and they got it: A life-size guardian angel. Korma's statue was made of a glassy grey stone, with chunks of amethyst for her eyes. Huge black marble wings sprouted from the statue's back.

The statue's robes almost came alive as they played around in an invisible grave. The statue was holding a banner that read: Darling Korma Anders: Gone Far Too Soon.

We reached the black metal gate and removed our helmets- both of us a little uncertain if this was the best idea.

I gulped.

Graveyards always gave me the creeps- even though it was broad daylight.

I'll leave you in peace." He informed me, as I opened the gate and headed north to Korma's grave. He wandered off towards the east and disappeared down a hill where hundreds of more graves rested. His deceased parents' graves laid in that direction.

The clinging scent of death seemed to linger in the foul, stale air. Places devoid of grass were filled instead with cracked and faded tombstones heavily laid with memories of the past. I silently prayed for the unfortunate and the forgotten as an unkept grave that was toppled over approached me. A large metal fence encased the dreadful place as if locking in the dead and avoiding the

shattered grave, I gazed upon the beckoning guardian angel. Her face was pale and expressionless but the dreadful surroundings reflected sorrow and distress. Her purple eyes flashed in the sunlight. The cold lifeless hands of the statues surrounding me seemed to be beckoning, waving to me. An apparent slight twitch when the sun slipped behind the clouds. I could almost hear the dead speak.

"Welcome, Kori," they said. "Welcome to the graveyard. Welcome to death."

"Korma," My voice cracked as I knelt down and bowed my head. I'm sorry. For all the times I doubted you or ever thought of doing you any harm. I didn't even want to go to your funeral. For that, I'm sorry. You were still my sister, even though you didn't act like it."

"How cute. It's a little late for apologies, hun. Korma's dead. I made sure of that." There was a cock of a gun behind me as I swerved around in surprise.

No...

"H-hello Kitten." I swallowed, staring down the mouth of a handgun.

"How's life?" Kitten sneered, her eyes filled with fury.

"Better than yours. I suppose seeing that I don't have the police on my tail." My big mouth. I had better shut up before I got myself killed.

She glared daggers at me; her gun was still raised at my head.

"What's it like to wonder that soon reporters will chase you down the streets with cameras flashing behind you?"

"Kitten, you seriously need to get off this popularity issue." I informed her, frozen with shock, concentrating at the barrel of the gun.

"Popularity issue? It's more than that Kori... your whole life is going to change. It was going to be my life too- millionaire model, pop star, singer."

"Does it look like I care for that Katherine? It was my sister's life, not mine! We've been through this. You have got to get off this grudge. You are so pathetic. You killed my sister because of her goddamn popularity!

Hatred rushed through my veins.

"My life isn't perfect Katherine," I explained, "Just because I got to go sing at a little concert. Just because I might have a million dollar career in my future doesn't mean my life is perfect. I've had to live with a murderer chasing after me for quite some time now. Not to mention my own sister has been brutally murdered. By you."

Katherine cringed at that last part. "Well she deserved it!" She spat, staring hatefully at her grave.

"No one deserves to die Katherine..."

"Well seeing that I'm the one holding the gun, maybe it's not your decision on who deserves to die or not, Kori!" She screamed.

'Richard... HELP!'

"At least I have a say in the matter on what's right and wrong. And trust me, what you're doing is wrong Katherine."

"You won't have a say in the matter when your blood is spattered on the grass!"

"Just please put the gun down!" I pleaded. 'Richard!'

"No!" With that she pulled the trigger and I fell to the floor in shock.

Gasping for breath in released myself from the curled up position I was in and stared in wonder at Katherine falling to her knees- gun falling to the ground.

Shattered and splintered marble coated my back, and my coat was covered in the resulting dust. I turned around. The guardian angel stood proudly, minus one wing. One thought repeated in my head: I was alive!

This was the second time my life had come to an almost end. Slowly I asked in astonishment, "If you had the guts to kill Korma, then why didn't you kill me?" I kept watch on the gun a few yards away. "Not that I want to die," I

added.

"Because Korma was my only true enemy. You're just her little sister. There's no point in killing you I guess... She still laid on the ground, frozen with fear. "I regret killing your sister- I really do. It's just, she was perfect in every way and I just lost it. I grabbed my father's gun, stormed over to your house and then bang she was dead and I had my revenge. I'm sorry I ever brought harm to your family."

I had no time to respond because joy overtook me when Richard came sprinting to the rescue, tackling Katherine even though she was no longer a threat. I confiscated the gun and laid it on a grave nearby. "Katherine..."

"Kori! Are you okay!" Richard cut in a desperate tone, Katherine struggling from his grasp. "I'm fine." I brushed my hand over the black pistol resting on the gravestone.

"I called the police on my way up here. I heard the gun shot and- oh, thank god you're okay." He sighed with relief as Katherine gave up struggling.

Poor Richard, he looked like he would of died if anything had happened to me. Maybe I should be more careful on what troubles I pulled myself into. I had someone who loved me enough to do anything.

When the police arrived Katherine was sent away in handcuffs. She wasn't struggling. She just walked into the car without compliant or argument.

Richard pulled me into a backwards hug. He rubbed my shoulders comfortingly.

"God, Kori... don't ever scare me like that again. I seriously thought that you died. And I couldn't have done anything."

"Stop blaming yourself for everything." I teased. "Besides, if Katherine had killed me everything would of happened so fast- the surprise attack, the shooting- and you would of never been there in time no matter how much adrenalin you used. So stop worrying about it."

I gently kissed him on the lips in a teasing manner. "Do you want to check on Gar and Rachel?"

"After we handle with this police situation, not to mention your mother."

"At least it's over now."

Richard hugged me, even tighter this time.

"I know."

* * *

**Yup its coming to an end. Well there ya have it. Give a congrats to dolphinluver21 she did an excellent job! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well todays my birthday and I'm...one more year older than I was a day ago ;) Lets just go with Teenager (no I'm not in my late teens) Hint: 1-15 anyone who can guess it right in there review gets a peice of leftover cake. Yum! Lol, Okay enough rabbling on. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

"Oh sweety, I'm so glad you're okay!" Mom cried.

Tears flowed down her rosey cheeks with ringed smudges of mascara. Her eyes were red and puffy while her relieved smile spead widely across her face.

She held me close to her as she conituned to cry. Yup mom was definently one emotional woman. Although I couldn't figure how she could be smiling while bawling. She must be crying for joy since I was now out of harms way and Katherine is in prison.

Katherine, with her father's suggestions instead of going to jail, is now under house arrest with a supervised tutor coming to their house to teach her, since she still has to finish school. She is also seeing a Psychiatrist to help her get her mind straight or something like that along with community service for 10 to 20 years. (I know someone who had to do the same thing that's why I know this stuff) All in all Katherine is paying the price and I wish her the best of luck.

"It's okay mom." I cooed, while Mom still keep ahold of me as if afraid I'd disappear once she let go.

The feeling I had right now was incredible! I felt lighter and more at ease. I was happy that the nightmare was over and I could finally get back to my life without having to worry if I was in danger. I mean I am in danger everyday with all the possibilies that could happen today but it's not as dangerous as having someone out to get you.

Everything looked wonderful, even though it was winter now. I still felt as if I were still at the beach sitting in the warm sand watching the sun go down with colored skies. I felt rejeivinated and excited.

I didn't have to be afraid anymore.

I released myself from mom's arms and for the first time in a long time I smiled and meant it.

She could only returned the smile as if not knowing how to reacted any further which it was a bit akward right now with all that had happened just a few hours ago.

I turned my gaze to Richard who was sitting on the couch also smiling.

I walked over to him and sat down on the couch.

"Thank you." I said.

Richard raised a brow, "For what?" he asked.

"For being there for me when I needed you most." I replied in a soft tone and with that I leaned over and hugged him affectionaly.

He paused for a moment and finally hugged back tightening his grip and pulling me closer. I gave a long sigh while I layed against his chest taking in his scent and cherishing this moment for however long it would last.

We stayed like that for a few minutes and then pulled apart as he now captured my lips onto his own.

I closed my eyes and deepend the kiss. I felt myself go numb as we conitnued on. His hands parted through my hair, kissing me with even more force.

There then was a sudden flash. Mom probably had the camera but I didn't care at the moment, all I cared about was the sweet sensation of Richard's lips against mine.

Sure we kissed before but never like this and I enjoyed every second.

In need of air we pulled apart but keep ourselves close to each other, enjoying the feeling the closeness brought us.

I found myself lost in his heavenly sapphire eyes and contined to stare until...

"Oh HONEY!!!!!" Mom squealed, clapping her hands together.

We blushed while mom took some more pictures of us.

Knock knock

"Thank god." I mumbled blushing even more now that mom had evidence to show to the whole family.

Mom put her camera down and went to answered the door. At the door stood Gar, Victor and - RACHEL I seguealed in delight as I saw my best friend. Rachel was in a wheelchair, smiling calmly at me,

"Hey Kori." She greeted smiling more.

I raised an eyebrow wondering why she was so happy.

My answer made himself present.

"Hey guys, I'm starving. Got any tofu?" Gar asked with his same silly expression plastered onto his face. Victor made a face.

Mom grinned at Gar, "Well we don't have tofu, sweety, but I did make-"

"Uh no thanks!" Gar cut her off knowing exactly what she was about to say next.

"Actually... Gar hadn't really ate anything all day. I'm sure he's famished." Rachel grinned.

Gar glared at Rachel, who just keep smiling as he was being pulled into the kitchen by mom, ranking on about her new recipe she wanted him to try.

Richard shook his head, "Poor guy." he mumbled. I laughed.

"So, I see your okay Kori." Rachel said rolling her wheelchair in our direction.

"Ya, how's your leg?" I asked.

"Better, the doctor said in a few months I can start putting weigh on it again.. but I'm not really in any hurry. Since Gar's now at my every command." she joked...I think.

I laughed lightly happy that everyone was okay. How's bee? I asked Victor. Victor who asn't spoken since he got here finally spoke, "Ya she's fine she's out and about. He replied with a smile.

"Good." I replied in relief.

"YUCK!!!!" We all hear a sound coming from the downstairs bathroom.

"Gar, sweety are you okay?" We heard mom call out.

We all snickered. We'll almost everyone's okay.

Mom then came into the room with a perplexed look on her face. I bit my lip trying to hold back my laughter.

A few minutes later there is another knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I volunteered, rising from the couch and heading for the door. I turned the knob and opened it.

I was quite surprised to see Mr. Bates standing outside our door.

"Mr. Bates!" Mom exclaimed also suprised to see him.

"Mrs. Anders." Mr. Bates acknowedged, tipping his hat and then looked towards me.

'Why is he here' I wondered. I felt slightly self-conscience as he continued to stare at me with the a unreadable expression. He seemed to be observing me or something.

"May we help you?" Mom asked breaking the tensions and stares.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologised, snapping out of his fixed gazed and looked to mom who had an even more confused look on her face.

Finally he spoke,"Mrs. Anders, it's nice to see you again. I'm very sorry about Karma, she was a very wonderful girl." He announced sympathtic.

Mom nodded as I fought the urge to roll my eyes 'be nice' I scolded myself. Koma had her good moments...er okay let me get back to ya on that.

"Mrs. Anders, Mr. Bates started, "Since the tragic event had happened, I was however hoping to work with your other daughter Kori. She's has an amazing voice and I think she would be perfect for this line of carrer!" He exclaimed smiling brightly towards me.

Mom's eyes lite up at his offer and turned to me. All I could do was smiled unsure of what to think at the moment. I felt my friend's eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned to them watching as their expressions were a mixture of suprise and curosity.

I turned back to mom in suprise. Her face no longer had a smile but a frown she looked at me for the longest time with the most serious face i'd ever seen on her, it truly frighten me.

"Excuse us for a moment." Mom said taking my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. Mom, whats wrong? I asked as we entered the kitchen area. "This is what we wanted right?"

Mom turned to face me and she shook her head, "No sweety, this was what I wanted.. for you to become a singer." She sighed, "All this time I put you in danger just because of my selfish wants."

"Mom-" she raised a hand to stop me. "Let me finish." she cut me off. I immediatly stopped just as curious as ever about what she was going to say. 'Was she trying to say she was wrong?'

"K-korma's death was sudden to all of us...expecally to me since we had big plains, but when she deceased... I-I try to fix her dreams through you and- that wasn't right of me."

"Mom we did this because the concert would have lost a lot of money." I reminded her.

"True but that didn't stop me from try to plain you future. I..it was hard to let go I guess and we'll... I'm sorry." She finished drying a few tears that had appeared in cascading from her cheeks.

I looked to the floor ashamed. Of all the times I thought of my mother to be arrogant and selfish when all she really wanted was for her daughters to have it all. Things that she could only dream of as a child. She wanted us to have oppritunities to make our dreams realities, and I'm grateful that God gave me her as my mother and I now realise how luck I am to have her.

Without another word or thought, I went up and hugged her we all I had. She cryed lightly as she gently returned the hug.

"Love you mom." I whispered to her remembering that I hadn't told her that in a long time.

She tightened her arms around me, "Love you too sweetheart." She murmured in reply.

I felt tears well in my eyes as mom gently kissed my forehead. We stayed like that for a while until we finally pulled apart. Mom took her thumbs and wiped my tears, I smiled. She then lifted my chin,

"Whatever you want honey, even if it's not singing I will be there, Dad and I to support you but don't ever think you let us down because you could never do that. We're both very proud of you and I'm very sorry for all the times you thought you had to earn our love. She stated.

I stood there speechless, her words struck me so suddenly. The only think I was capabile of doing at the moment was nod while she pulled me into another one of her crushing hugs and squezze me. I tried with everything I had to bare the pain.

After the painful death hug ending, thank god, we walked back out of the kitchen and to the den.

There Mr. Bates sat with Richard, Victor, and Rachel who was having a conversation with Mr. Bates about poerty.

"Mr. Bates." I said getting Mr. Bate's full attiention.

"Yes." he responded.

I sighed, "I think I'm going to have to deny your offer." I told him, not daring to make eye contact.

I heard a small gasp from Rachel and Gar who was now also present. I glaced at the corner of my eye to see all shocked faces except for Richard. I finally forced myself to looke at Mr. Bates. He had a perplexed, "I don't think I understand this was what you desire, was it not?" he asked. I shook my head,

"It was my sister's dream not mine. I don't want to upset you but it isn't what I want." I confessed.

"May I ask what it is your want?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know... I just don't see me doing that in the future besides I've got a while til I have to really start thinking of what I want to do in life." I explained trying to ignore the stares of everyone.

Mr. Bates gave a long sigh, "We'll, If this is what you want I have no needed to further this visit." he said placing his hat back on his head. He stood and went for the door but just as he was about to head out he looked over to me, "Hope you find what your looking for then." He smiled and then walked out the door.

I let out a relieving sighed as I shut the door behind him. Richard came up and hugged me from behind.

"So... that's it?" Gar asked after a few minutes, still confused, I'm sure. I was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Ya, that's it." I mumbled finally sure of what I was doing.

Gar thought for a moment then shrugged and went over to Rachel.

"We'll guys, I got to go." Victor announced, "I promised Bee I'd go to KFC to pick up her Chicken ribs, man the girl can eat!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

I giggled at the drama, "Okay and tell Bee hey for me." I told him while he made his way to the door.

"Alright bye y'all." He said leaving.

"Bye." We unioned.

"So.. What next?" Richard joked.

"Hm, I'm thinking... pizza." I replied. Gar head shot up, "PIZZA!!...YA!! wait no meat, right?" He asked. I laughed not really knowing the reason, just that I was having a good time with friends.

"Sure Gar but just one side of the pizza." I told him tossing the cordless phone over to him so he could order.

Gar excitely dialed and ran in the other room to talk.

"Hey Rachel, go make sure he doesn't order all vegtarian." Richard said knowing how Gar was. He always try to get us to eat tofu.

"Got it." Rachel replied, wheeling her wheelchair to the other room.

We'll sweety Mom spoke, I have go and straighen out some things with the press and producers."

"You want me to come?" I suggested, feeling guilty that mom had to undue this whole thing.

"Nah I got it. Besides you wouldn't want to leave poor Richard all alone now would you. She winked. Richard and I blushed at her comment.

Mom only grinned, "I'll be home in a few hours." She said walking out shutting the door behind her.

"GARFEILD!!" We heard Rachel yell from the other room.

I shrunk in fear as I heard a few crashes and a girlish scream. Gar must of really ticked of Rachel this time. I thought.

Just then Gar came running in the room still screaming his head off with a chocolate covered Rachel speeding in her wheel chair close behind. I shook my head as they exited the room and into another.

Somethings will never change... but I'm glad I did. I wasn't the once scared Kori Anders who was afraid to go for it and be somebody. She had a low self-esteem and a sour attitude as if the whole world was against her.

I gladly tossed that once ashamed girl to the side and step out, not afraid to show who I was and felt proud.

Besides if you hide away in fear you'll only end up with many misses in life and as a great writer once wrote: The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all.

I now live by that sentence as each day I'm going to take risks and live my life the way I want and choose.

I was stepping out of the shadows.

* * *

**The end...**

**Okay not the best work but what did you expect from me. Sorry If it ain't that great I personally think it was okay considering that I forgot to give this to Atremis-d... something sorry I forgot her penname. Anyways thanks for reading Dolphinluver21 and my story, hope ya'll enjoyed it. PLZ REVIEW!!!**


End file.
